Snowy Husky: The Husky Clan
by SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: A young girl named Snowy Husky, who is a master thief and goes on an adventure to avenge her family's death and take back what the Devilish Seven took from her with the help of her five friends. They learned the true meaning of friendship.
1. Prologue

Prologue….

Snowy's POV...

It all started out when I was 4 years old living in California in a wealthy neighborhood with my family. My father was the one that that told me all about the Husky Clan being the best thieves in the world. He also gave me the Husky History Manual where each and everyone one of my ancestors have accomplished in their time and have invented the techniques that honorable to the Husky Clan, if you was ever to read the History Manual you will become a sneaky thief, as you can see we steal from other thieves and crime lords it's not very fun to steal from innocent especially from the ones that you love.

My brother Adam Husky is the oldest from the three of us, he's very loyal, over protective towards me and older sister, Kelly Husky. My older sister Kelly, she's like the mature one, whenever me and my brother will have a disagreement she usually stay out of but, she's very faithful, loyal and a loving person. I was starting to learn the techniques from my ancestors at the age of 4.

One day Conner Cooper came over with his son Sly to have a little play date with me while they were talking about some business, that's how I met Sly Cooper, he's a master thief just like me and we share a lot of things about our family and the two of us became really good friends.

When I was 5 years old, my father told me the story about the time he had a gang known as the Husky Gang, he told me all the accomplishments that he did at a very young age and it inspired me to go in my father's footsteps to be the next Master thief.

In the early evening I was watching TV with my sister, my mother was in the kitchen cooking and my Father was in the family room just reading, then my father sensed danger coming towards all of us, he knew this day would come. My father warned my mother and my older siblings that they're coming. My father pushed put me in the closet, I was clueless because I didn't know what was going to happen, but he told me these last words.

"Snowy, don't come out no matter what and if I don't make it, I love you so much and I always will, be strong, be a leader and honor the Husky Clan." His said and kissed my forehead and closed the closet door.

Then some unexpected guests has barged into our home they were known as the Devilish Seven, the members were Ogre, Venom, Ms. Diamond, Octavius, Dark Ninja, Dante Baron and Mysterio.

I cracked the door opened to see and my family were getting ready to battle them, the Devilish Seven attacked my family. I watching the whole thing and my brother was getting stabbed by Dante Baron and Octavius, my sister was getting stepped on by Ms. Diamond, Dark Ninja grabbed my mother by the neck and smashing her to the walls, my father was trying to take down Venom and Ogre. I was in the closet crying my eyes out seeing my family getting killed by the ruthless Villians that ever lived, then ransacked the house for the Husky History manual and each member ripped a page out and went to their separate ways. I came out and saw my family lying dead on the floor, I was heartbroken and useless, I saw my father and I just cried heavily on him.

"Noooooo Daddy, Mommy, Kelly...Adam." I cried heavily.

Then the police came along with the ambulance to take my family away. Then the policemen took me to my grandmother's house and they told her everything what happened, she looked at me and hugged me tightly I couldn't help but cry more, that's grandmother took me in and raised me.

Three years later, I started first grade and that's how I how I met my five best friends Carmelita Fox, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Neyla, and Penelope.

Carmelita the law, what can I say about her, she takes everything seriously and is always there for me when I need her, I love her so much that she's the closest one and the first person I met. Carmelita is the element of Law and generosity.

Penelope is the brains of the gang, she's really smart and usually at times I copy off her homework when she's not looking, and she's really the reason we can get things done with her knowledge. Penelope is the element of Technology and loyalty.

Neyla the flirt, hmmm what do you expect from her, she will flirt with every guy just to get what she desires and without her sneaky flirtatious techniques, we never would've made it this far. Neyla is the element of and Generosity and Wind.

Princess Peach the energetic, boy I just love her so much she's the only one that can keep our heads up high and is very positive all the time and loves to make people laugh, and she really loves to tease people and make them feel alive at anyway she can. Peach is the element of Love and laughter.

Last but not least, Princess Daisy the brawn, Daisy is a headstrong girl that loves to get into fights and believe me she does but without her fists and strength we never be able to pull off our heists.  
Daisy is the element of Flowers and Honesty.

With the six of us we formed a gang calling ourselves The Husky Six, the six of us became a family and sisters and without them I was nothing and I would do anything to protect them.


	2. An Eight Legged Alliance

An Eight Legged Alliance

Snowy's POV...

Seven years later, I'm finally 15 and getting to take go on the greatest adventure and dangerous risk of my life, to take down the Devilish Seven and take back what they have stolen from me, the Husky History. My grandmother gave me one last hug last hug and kiss as I leave with my gang to go take down the Devilish Seven. I can see it in her eyes that she wanted to cry, but I promise that I will return to her safely with Husky History Manual. I said my goodbyes and drove off in the Husky party bus, looking at her and seeing her in tears.

"Don't worry grandma I will return to you safely with the Husky History Manuals." I said in a loyal voice, looking at her them with a smile.

"Oh God, please watch over my little Snowy, please keep her safe and her friends." She prayed as she sees me driving away.

Our first destination is to New York is to hunt down the first Devilish Seven member, Octavius. Octavius was born in New York, he was abused by his father and despite all that his mother encourages him to excel in school in the hopes that his clearly high intelligence would grant him an opportunity for a greater life than the one his factory worker father had. Unfortunately, this encouragement, while inspiring Otto to use his intellect, had him labeled a "teacher's pet". He was bullied often, both for the label and for his shy demeanor.  
Then that's how he decided to get revenge at the one's that bullied him and insulted his experiments,Octavious fled the scene on the escape boat and began committing crimes in other parts of the country, I knew this was was going to be my first enemy to take down.

"Ok we're here Snowy, now what?" Daisy asked.

"We need to go into a hideout, it's too risky to deal with guards." Snowy answered.

"She's right and I need to see where Octavius is located so we can take him down, just sit tight." Penelope said. "But in the meantime Daisy I need you take pictures of this environment, so I can see what we're dealing with and stay out of trouble."

"No promise on that." Daisy winked at her and sprints off.

"Penelope, what do we do now?" Neyla asked?

"Patience ladies, I'm looking in my laptop for him." Penelope looking in her laptop.

I was just sitting by the window just thinking about my family and my grandma, I was feeling very lonely and depressed because I was being plagued of what happened to my family when I was 6, but now I know they're in a better place know. Peach noticed that I was upset, she sat next to me and gave me a big hug and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Smile Snowy and be positive we will take them down together." She said with an energetic voice.

"That's right chica, we're in this together." Carmelita holding my hand.

"Exactly, we love you Snowy." Neyla hugs me.

"Together forever." Penelope smiles.

"Thank you girls, I love you girls so much." Snowy smiles and hugs them.

Daisy came back with the pictures and gave them to Penelope, so Penelope was trying to come up with a plan. While the girls were kept busy, I had the chance to sneak out and went for a heist. I was sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, the Captain William showed up and had the gun towards my face.

"Hold it right there Snowy!" William demanded.

"William Wolf, as charming and cute I see." Snowy smirks.

"I'll show you how charming I can be once I lock you up in prison cell." William said and began to chase her.

Snowy began to sprint from the rooftops running away from William, then he called up his assistant, the most hothead and beautiful women who is very vicious it was none other than Darcella Jaguar.

"FREEZE HUSKY!" She roared as she was trying to shoot me down with her bullet pistol.

"Darcella Jaguar a beautiful hothead queen I still see." Snowy smirks.

"Where you criminals are as annoying as ever, but don't worry I'll put you behind in no time." Darcella said.

"Oh, ok tag you're it!" Snowy sprints off.

So the chase was still on having fun with my favourite officers trying to shoot me down, in fact I love playing Tom and Jerry with them, because I'm usually the one that always wins and I love seeing Darcella's face turn red when she's pissed off. William on the other hand, will usually give me the finger and just yell at the top of his lounges. As it was about to come to an end I ran into a dead end in the alley, the two officers had their gun right towards me and I knew this day would come.

"Heh heh, we got you now husky time to get into jail." Darcella having the handcuffs in her hand.

"You're going down Snowy." William said.

As Darcella was coming towards me, getting ready to slap them handcuffs on me, I saw six figures in the shadows looking at me, they were four raccoons, a big hippo and a turtle. Darcella slapped the handcuffs on me and dragged me to the car and drove off , as I was looking out the window I saw them six shadow figures following me. I looked at them carefully and then I snapped out of it and just sat there. Then suddenly a paper airplane with a smoke bomb, and the paper said, "cover yourself", so I took cover and the smoke bomb exploded in the car and Darcella was too distracted with it. A ninja raccoon came and pulled me out and picked me up in bridal style and sprinted off. Darcella got out of the car and realized that I escaped and yelled at the top of her lounges.

"HUSKY?!" She roared.

The ninja raccoon put me down and then the rest of his buddies showed up, I just glared at him and growled at him.

"Who the hell are you and why were you stalking me?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"I am Rioichi Cooper, and we came to rescue you my blossom." He said, then kisses my hand and smiles.

"Howdy ma'am, I'm Tennessee "Kid" Cooper." He tips his hat at me and smirks.

"Hello milady, I am Sir Galleth Cooper." He bows and kisses my paw.

'Hello there I'm "The Murray". Murray gives me a big hug.

"I'm Bentley, nice to meet you." Bentley smiles at me.

"And I'm Sly Cooper, and I'm a master thief and these are my closest friends, were the Cooper Gang." Sly looks at me and smirks. "What's your name?"

"I'm Snowy Husky and I'm a master thief myself." I answered in a calm voice.

"Hmmmm, so your a master thief yourself, that's awesome, I suppose we have a competition, do we?" Rioichi smiles and flirts with me.

"Hmph, if you say so Cooper." Snowy said.

"So what was those two officers chasing you for?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah and that feisty gal, she's more feistier than vicious rattlesnake." Tennessee said.

"She's quite some lady with a bad temper." Galleth said.

"I'll say, that Jaguar is really bad news to you." Murray said.

"Well not really, she's like that but I'm used to it." Snowy smiles. "She chases me for stealing from other criminals and other thieves but she always fail to catch me.

"Hmmm, you are very beautiful and sneaky my dear." Rioichi flirting with me.

"Hmph, more sneakier than you guys." Snowy said in a firm voice.

"Oh really?!' Sly questions me.

"Yeah Snowy is the number one thief in the world always will be."

The Cooper Gang were looking around and wondering who said that, I knew that voice from anywhere it was my best friend Daisy, the brawn. The girls came out from the shadows and came towards the gang and just glared at them.

"What in tarnation?" Tennessee looks at us.

"Who are you girls?" Sly asked.

"It appears that Miss Snowy here has brought beautiful damsels." Galleth complimented.

"We're the Husky Six and we're the best there is." Daisy said.

"That we are and always will be." Neyla added.

"I'm Carmelita Fox, the law." Carmelita said.

"I'm Penelope, the brains." Penelope said.

"I'm Neyla, the flirt." Neyla said.

"I'm Peach, the enegetic." Peach said,

"And I'm Daisy, the fighter." Daisy said.

"As for me boys I'm the leader of the gang and we're like sisters until the end and I'm the oldest." Snowy said.

The guys were speechless, now they knew that they were going to have a competition against them, so they knew has to step up their game. But on the other hand, the guys were starting to have a thing for the girls and began to flirt with them. Snowy on the other hand didn't trust them at all, especially Rioichi Cooper.

"Well howdy gal, I'm Tennessee "kid" Cooper." he kisses Daisy's hand and smirks.

"Hmmm, Tennessee huh, no bad for a Cooper." sje grins at him.

"Hello milady I'm Sir Galleth Cooper, and you are a beautiful Peach as well." kisses her hand.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Sir Galleth and a gentlemen." Peach blushes.

"So your Penelope, you and I should be study dates sometimes." Bentley smiles an blushes.

"Hmm, maybe someday Bentley, but let's take slow." Penelope smiles and winked at him.

"Hello there big guy, you really got some big muscles, I like that." Neyla flirting with Murray.

"Well I like to keep in good shape when I'm fighting off bad guys and protecting my friends." Murray smiles and shows off his musles.

"Hey there Foxy, you looking very beautiful today." Sly flirting Carmelita.

"Hmph, don't push it ringtail." Carmelita snarls.

"Ok ladies, we need to get back to the hideout and focus on out mission already." Snowy trying to snap the girls out of it. 'Let's go girls!"

"Ummm yeah, ok." Peach skipping towards Snowy.

"Yeah ok sorry Snowy." Carmelita walking away.

"Sorry my bad, Snowy." Daisy comes by Snowy's side

"We're right behind you." Neyla and Penelope walking away from the boys.

"Hey wait a minute Husky." Tennessee said.

Snowy stopped and looked at him and glared at him. "What is it now?!" She began snarl.

"Well should Rioichi get a thank you kiss, after all he did save you from going to prison now." he smirks at me.

"I know right, don't be like that Snowy." Sly smiles.

"Hehehehehe." Murray, Bentley and Galleth chuckling.

Rioichi gives a smirk and raised an eyebrow at me, the girls began to giggle as well.

"Ok I'll kiss him on the cheek." Snowy said.

"Um, not the cheek, on the lips." Tennessee corrected.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Snowy looked at him all serious. "Uggh, fine let's get this over with!"

Snowy grabbed him for a kiss and blushed hard, Rioichi's eye's widened and began to blush hard, guys were cheering for them as well as the girls, the kiss only went for a good five minutes. Snowy stopped and walked away with her face red and all pissed off and will get back at them for this, Rioichi on the other was in another world and began to fall in love with her. He snapped out of it and looks at her and call out her name.

"Wait, will we see each other again ladies?" he asked.

"Hmph, we'll see." Snowy answered.

Snowy and the gang left back to their hideout, to focus on their mission.


	3. Snowy vs Octavious

The next day, the gang and I were on the operation to take down Dr. Octavious, Penelope was on her laptop trying to see where he's located and trying to come up with a plan. Daisy was getting herself ready to take down his minions, Carmelita was charging up her shock pistol, Neyla and Peach were looking out the window to make sure it was clear for us to and me, my blood was just boiling to kill Octavious the way he killed my parents and take back the pages that he stole from Husky History Manuals. Penelope called us all for the operation.

"Ok ladies the plan is simple, I've located Dr. Octavious and he's in his penthouse on the other side of the city. But his place filled with bodyguards, Daisy since you love to get into fights I'll let you handle them." Penelope said.

"Oh hell yeah, I'll kill their asses." Daisy cracking her knuckles.

"Well since there's guards on the rooftop, Carmelita I'll need you to shoot them out of the way in order of me to hack into the system." Penelope instructs her.

"Not a problem chica." Carmelita having her shock pistol in her hand.

"Next I'll need Neyla and Peach to make a clear path for us to enter the gate." Penelope instructs them.

"You got it!" Gets behind the wheel ready to go.

"Now we all know our places, now let's go take down Dr. Octavious!" She said.

"Yeah!" The gang cheered.

The gang made their way to the penthouse finding the house being guarded, so Daisy and Neyla began to take them out one by one, Carmelita made her way to the rooftop and began to shoot the cameras and the guards with her shock pistol. Snowy was waiting for the everything to be clear for her to enter the penthouse.

"Now time for me to do some hacking." Penelope on her laptop hacking the system. While Snowy's blood was boiling ready to kill Octavious. A few minutes later, Daisy and Neyla finished wiping out the guards from the gate, Carmelita came from the rooftop and Penelope was finished hacking the systems.

"Ok Snowy, now go take down that eight-legged bastard." Penelope said.

"Yeah, kill the bitch!" Neyla holding her hand.

"If you need backup, we're here for you." Daisy said.

Snowy smiles and looks at her wonderful companions and hugs them. "I will, for the Husky Clan." She made her way to the penthouse entrance and barges in and went to search for him. The female husky then kicks the lab door open and sees Dr. Octavious, she stands in her fighting position.

"Snowy Husky, the daughter of James and Tiffany Husky, hmph I see you come for your pages of the Husky History." Octavious said.

Snowy clenching her fists. "Look freak, you got some damn nerves stealing my family history and killing my family."

"Sticking up for your family huh Husky? Too bad you ever see them again." Octavious began to taunt her. "Aww, what's wrong, miss your daddy and mommy, hahaha!"

"Grrrr, enough of your damn talking, get your old ass down and let's settle this." Snowy growls and gets in her fighting position.

Dr. Octavious crawls down and stands before Snowy with his mechanical arms. "I shall put you out of your misery."

He grabbed Snowy and smashed her against the glass tables, Snowy uses her ice fists to chop one of his arms off and grabs a boa staff and began to wack him repeatedly making him hit the walls.

"YOU ANNOYING PEST!" He roared and grabbed her with his arms and began to stretch her out making her scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Snowy screams in pain.

The rest of the girls heard Snowy screaming in pain.

"Oh no, Snowy!" The girls panicked.

"We're coming Snowy!" Daisy rushed.

"Hang in there chica, we're coming!" Carmelita said.

"Don't worry Snowy we're coming for you." Penelope rushing to the house.

"Snowy, oh no!" Peach panicking

"Hang in there!" Neyla running toward the door with her whip.

The girls were rushing to the door, trying to bang down the door to help Snowy. Meanwhile with Snowy and Octavious, she was trying to break free, he had a knife getting ready to stab her.

"Say goodbye Snowy Husky." He laughed and getting ready to stab her.

Carmelita shot the knife out of his hand and began to shoot him multiple times for him to release Snowy. "Nobody touches my best friend and gets away with it!" Shooting him more making him fall to the ground.

"RAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Dr. Octavious in pain.

"Girls you came for me?!" Snowy looks confused.

"Well of course we did." Peach giggles and hugs her.

"We heard you screaming and we had to help." Neyla said.

Daisy glared at him and grabbed him by the neck with her claws. "Ok Squidward, where's the pages for the Husky History Manual?!"

Grrrr, what does it matter to you?!" He asked weakly.

Daisy sinks her claws into his neck. "You'll tell us now?"

"GRRRRRAAAAGH!" He screams in pain before he passes out. "Ok... it's in the glass...over there. Grrr...you have defeated me Snowy but let's see if you're strong enough to take down Lord Baron...guhhh."

Snowy goes to the glass and breaks it. "Yes, I got the pages."

"Together." Carmelita smiles and hugs her from behind.

The girls smiled and hugs her too. Then they heard the cops making their way over so the Huskies made their escape.

_Snowy's pov..._

_So the gang and I took down Dr. Octavious and got the pages of the Husky History Manual talking about my Arabian ancestor, Amari Husky. She was born as a princess of Arabia was the one that created the sandstorm kick, to wipe out enemies from a distance. Good thing we left in time because my favourite Police officers were going to punish me for the damage. But at the same time I'm feeling proud of myself for taking down the first Devilish Seven and have him locked up, and now, I have six more to go. Don't worry grandma I'll come back home soon._


	4. The Castle of Terror

The Castle of Terror

Snowy's Pov

The gang and I were on our way to the second destination, to a dark palace to track the next Devilish Seven member, Lord Baron. Lord Baron, a dark wizard that lived in a dark castle along with his harmful minions, when Lord Baron was a child, his father was the ruler, his father taught him how to use dark powers for evil. When he was in his mid 30s, his father passed away and that's when he became a cold hearted ruler, he turned innocent creatures into monsters making them his minions, why is he doing this, that I don't know but all I know that me and the girls are going to be in a dark situation.

"Hey Snowy where we going this time?" Peach asked as she was hugging from behind.

"We're going to track down Lord Baron and turn them creatures back to normal." Snowy looks at her with a serious look on her face.

"Hmm, this fool is seriously bad news." Daisy said.

"I'll say, turning poor animals into monsters and making them as his slaves." Neyla agrees.

"That's why we're going to hunt him down and take the Husky History pages." Penelope on her laptop.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Meanwhile the Cooper Gang were going on a heist in a village somewhere in the dark village, then they saw the Husky Party Bus and they knew it was the girls, so they decided to follow them. The girls found a hideout and settled in for the night, the guys were watching them from a distance not wanting to alarm them. Rioichi on the other hand was starting to have a thing for Snowy, he wanted to get to know her more.

"Hmmmm..." Rioichi said.

"What's wrong Rioichi?" Murray asked.

"That Husky, ever since she gave me that kiss, I'm falling in love with her, I want to see her again." The male panda raccoon began to daydream of her.

"Wooowee, looks like Rioichi has a gal in his hand!" Tennessee cheering.

"Can't blame him, he's been like that since that kiss." Sly said.

"Well we all have a thing for the girls, and yes we do want to get to know them a little more, but I don't think now would be the good time." Bentley said.

"Why not?" Sly asked. "What can could go possibly wrong?"

"Yeah Bentley, and besides I wanna see Neyla again." Murray began to smile and getting goofy.

"And I do wish to see that beautiful damsel Princess Peach." Sir Galleth agrees.

"That Daisy gal, we need to get more aquantaince." Tennessee smiles and smirks.

"And I do wish to see Carmelita again, and Bentley, and I know you want to see Penelope as well." Sly smiles at his turtle friend.

"Well I do adore Penelope's intelligence and beauty." Bentley began to think about her.

"Then we shall see the ladies at once!" Sir Galleth shouted.

"Yeah!" the guys agreed.

Meanwhile, Penelope was in a room on her laptop and trying to come up with a plan to see what Snowy was up to, Neyla was in a room with Peach talking while Daisy and Carmelita were on the look out, Snowy on the other hand, was on the couch trying to fall asleep. As they were kept occupied, the Cooper Gang made their way to their hideout.

"Hey Neyla!" Murray smiles at her.

"Good evening ladies." Galleth greeted.

"Hey there Carmelita." Sly smirks at her as he kisses her paw.

"Aye, you again ringtail?" Carmelita annoyed.

"Murray, what are you doing here?!" Neyla asked.

"Yeah and how did you find us?!" Daisy demanded.

"Well we saw you girls from a distance in the forest while we were on out heist and we wanted to see you girls again." Murray had a big smile on their faces.

"Oh boy." Bentley said.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you boys." Peach smiles at Galleth.

"And so sweet to see you again, my precious Peach." Galleth kisses her hand and looks into her eyes and smirks.

"Oh my, so sweet tee hee." Peach began to blush and giggle.

Snowy heard noices from downstairs and came down and sees the Cooper Gang in their hideout and sees Rioichi, she was not pleased, she began to growl heavily at them. Rioichi on the other was happy to see the sights of the female husky.

"WHAT ARE YOU COOPERS DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU FIND US?!" Snowy demanded.

"Calm down Snowy, they just came to see-" Neyla trying to explain to her.

"I want to hear it from them Neyla." Snowy snapped at the tigress.

"We came to see how are you my blossom and I do wish to know you a little more." Rioichi grabs her paw and kisses it and looks into her eyes and smirks.

"Oooooooooh" the girls teased.

Snowy's eyes widened as she looks into his beautiful brown eyes and began to blush, she knew what he's trying to do and knew where this was going, but she decided to look into his eyes more then snaps out of it and growls at him. "Grrrrr, don't try to push it Cooper I know what you're up to."

"What do you mean my blossom?" Rioichi asked.

"You trying let my guards down, need I remind you that the Husky Clan is the number one thieves in the world." Snowy snarls and having her back turned.

"Woowee, such a feisty one." Tennessee commented.

"I'll say." Sly whispered.

"So what are you ladies are up to?" Bentley asked.

"We're on a mission to hunt down one of the Devilish Seven member, Lord Baron to avenge Snowy's family death and take back the Husky History pages of the Husky History Manuals." Peach went on about it.

"Why did I have come with us?" Snowy mumbles and does a facepalm.

The Cooper Gang looks at Snowy, they were surprised that she lost her parents at a very young age, they knew that she will do everything in her power to avenge her family. So they decided to help her out to retrieve the pages of the book.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that Snowy, is there anything we can do help?" Sly asked with sorrow.

The female husky glared at the guys and growls angrily. "Yeah what you can you do is stay out of my way and let me and my gang handle this, I don't want your help."

"You don't need to be rude Snowy, and besides we could ue all the help we can get."  
Penelope said.

"Yeah really, and some extra muscles." Neyla flirting with Murray and wink at him.

"I do wish to help a beautiful blue damsel." Sir Galleth smiles at her.

Rioichi walks up to Snowy and hold her hand, "I wish to help you my blossom and help you reclaim your Husky History, just give us a chance." Snowy look into his eyes, trying hard not to blush, she was starting to have a thing for him but refuses to accept his help so she pushes him away.

"Look Cooper, I don't want your help and that's final!"

"Please my cherry blossom." Rioichi begged.

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR CHERRY BOSSOM, I'M NOT YOURS!" Snowy yelled. The female husky stormed out of the hideout into the forest in moonlight. The Cooper gang felt sad and upset sp they went into the van and left back on their heist.

"Poor thing, so much stressed and hurt." Neyla said sadly.

"Maybe we should leave her alone and let her cool off." Penelope suggested.

"Ok Penny." They said sadly.

With Snowy, she was in the middle of the forest sitting on a rock looking at the moon thinking about her parents, she began to sing about them.

_**"Fragile Heart"**__  
_

_[Verse 1:]__  
I remember the first time  
You laughed with me  
I remember the promises  
You would never leave my side  
Now I'm standin' with news of a tragedy  
Standin' here with a fragile heart  
See I never shed a tear  
I stayed strong for them  
When everybody disappears  
It's only you that keeps me strong  
I can't imagine goin' on  
Without you in my life  
Goin' on with a fragile heart_

_[CHORUS:]__  
When I think about, think about life  
Lord I think of You  
I forget about everything else  
There's only you and I  
I can't think about ever givin' up  
Ever givin' up the fight  
The only thing that matters Lord is You_

_[Verse 2:]__  
I ain't got no time to pretend  
That I'm not missin' you  
I know you're in good hands  
The same hands that hold my heart  
And I'll cherish every moment that we've spent  
As a gift from God above  
'Cause he takes care of all fragile hearts_

_[CHORUS 2:]__  
When I think about, think about life  
Lord I think of You  
I forget about everything else  
There's only you and I  
I can't think about ever givin' up  
Ever givin' up the fight  
The only thing that matters  
When I'm goin' thru  
Is givin' my fragile heart right back to you_

_[BRIDGE:]__  
You see my fragile heart's been broken  
And you're the only one  
Who can put it all together again  
So I'm trustin' you Lord to see me thru_

As she was looking into the moonlight, she was starting to feel weird and her body was starting to feel very cold, her paws were shaking. "What's happening to me?" She was on the floor glowing, her fur began to come off, her teeth was becoming like a vampire, wings were appearing from her back, light-blue wings growing out of her head, her skin began to turn sky blue with metal armour top and metal bottom with a long tail and her eyes turned sapphire, and let out her claws. "RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Snowy was now a devil and spread out her wings and flew into the moonlight trying to control herself. "RAAAAAAGGGGH WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEE?!" Snowy began to shoot ice lazors out of her eyes and began to destroy the trees in the forest, and shooting ice everywhere, this went on for 10 minutes and then she turned back to her normal self and passed out.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting worried about Snowy, and it was getting late and they really miss her, mostly Carmelita.

"Penelope, where's Snowy?" Peach asked.

"I don't know Peach, but she'll be coming in while we'll be sleeping."

"Something's not right, Snowy wouldn't be gone this long." Carmelita getting worried.

"I know right, should we go look for her?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sure she'll show up, but we need to get some sleep." Penelope said.

Carmelita looking out the window all worried and sad. "Aye, I guess we should get some sleep." She looks out the window again and says under her breath before going to bed. "Please come back Snowy." So the girls went off to bed.


	5. Snowy vs Lord Baron

The next day, Snowy was still in the forest unconscious from last night incident, then a mysterious white female tiger has appeared and just glared at the female husky, she picked her up and took Snowy to her hideout. A few moments later, Snowy slowly opens her eyes and looks around all confused and sees the white female tiger looking at her with a cup in her hand. Snowy was trying to get up but she was in so much pain, the while female tiger sat her down and gave her something to drink. "Calm down sweetie, just rest." The female tiger said calmly. Snowy took a sip on the drink and looks at her with a smile. "Thank umm ma´am, umm who are you?" The female tiger sat next to her with a plate. "My name is Meg and I´m a hero that protect the innocent and I see have the devil powers Snowy." The female husky was confused didn´t know what she was talking about. "Devil powers, what are you talking about?"

"My dear, last night when you were looking at the night sky, you were glowing and began to go into your devil form I see it in you, looks like Ogre had possessed you with the devil powers but u did not know about it." Snowy´s eye widened and felt speechless about her turning into a creature that people will fear, not only that showing her dark side to her team and her grandmother. "How is this possible, I can´t have this devil in me, I can´t show myself to my friends and grandmother!" The female tiger hugged her tightly as Snowy breaks down crying. "Sssssshhhh it´s ok my dear, you are still a good girl with a beautiful heart and that needs to take back what belongs to you from the Devilish Seven." Snowy looks at her with a surprised look on her face and was clueless. "How do you know about the Devilish Seven and my family line?"

"Your father and my father went on heists together and they usually talk about the Husky Clan being the number one thieves in the world and you Snowy take that pride and dignity for your family line." Megan said with a smile. "I will assist you to take down the Devilish Seven. "Wow thank you Megan." Snowy thanked her.

"My pleasure now let´s get back to your gang." Megan said.

"Ok let´s get going." Snowy said.

So the two of them left the hideout and went to go return to the gang. The Husky girls were still worried about Snowy and were getting discouraged that she was never coming back. Carmelita was trying to call her to see if she was ok but haven´t got no reply, Peach was starting to have tears in her eyes feeling upset, Daisy sitting by the window punching the wall, Neyla sitting on the couch and Penelope was trying to locate her but no luck. Then they heard the front door opening and then got their weapons out ready to attack, Snowy appeared with Megan alongside her. "Hey girls, I´m here." The girls´ eyes widened and was so happy to see their leader ok, they all hugged her.

"SNOWY!" the girls hugged her.

"I thought you were gone." Peach hugs her with tears. Snowy wipe her tears away with her hand and smiles. "I´m ok thanks to Megan , she revived me from my incident last night." The girls looked at the female husky all clueless didn´t know what she was talking about, Megan began to explain everything to them about her having a dark side that she uses it for good instead of evil, the girls looked at Snowy all frightened. "It;s ok girls I have to get used this and try to control it." Snowy smiles. The girls smiled and hugged Snowy and looks at the white tigress.

"Let´s go take down Lord Baron!" Snowy said.

"YEAH!" the girls cheered

The girls were getting ready for the operation to take down Lord Baron, Penelope was trying to come up with a plan while the rest of the girls were getting ready. Megan was having her lighting boa staff ready to go. Penelope called up the gang for the plan, "Ok girls the plan is simple, in order to make war with Lord Baron we need to shut down the slavery that he did on the animals so for that Peach I need you to go into the control room to and put this mouse on the control room."

"Yippie, ok I´m on it!" Peach said all happily.

Then Penelope looked at Daisy, Carmelita and Neyla, "So I need you three need to take down them goblins in order for Snowy to make her way into the castle and confront Lord Baron." Megan gets up and stands by Snowy and smiles, "I shall assist Snowy to take down Baron." Snowy smiles and hugs her tightly, "Thank you Megan." The female tigress smiled and hugs her back and holds her chin up.

"Ok now let´s get to it." Penelope said.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted happily.

So the husky gang drove up to Lord Baron´s castle. First of with Peach she's going into the castle and went into the control to put hacking device in the system. "Tee hee this is gonna be fun." She whispered softly as she shot a tranquilizer at one of the goblins to sleep. after she put him to sleep she put the hacking device in the system and made her way back to the bus. With Daisy, Neyla and Carmelita, they got their weapons out and began to fight the goblins and the animals, Carmelita shoots one goblin with her shock pistol, Neyla uses her whip to toss them into the river, and Daisy on the other hand, was enjoying using all her rage against the goblins. Ten minutes later, they had the goblins piled up unconscious, then Snowy and Megan came out of the bus seeing the rest of the team. Daisy gave her thumbs up and winked at her, "Ok Husky gal, go get em!"

"We´re here for you, chica." Carmelita hugs her.

Snowy smiles and hugs them and made her way into the castle, then Megan called out Snowy´s name to get her attention. "Snowy!" Then the female husky stopped and looked at her curiously, "Yes Megan?" "Please be careful." She looked into Snowy's eyes, then Snowy smiles and looks at her and winked at her. "I will." The female husky made her way into the castle and the door shuts behind her, then Megan talks to herself. "May the devil and you shall unite." Snowy barges in the castle and began to search for Lord Baron, then she went into the throne room and sees him looking at the window. Snowy gets in her fighting position ready to battle. "You have something that belongs to me I came to take it back!"

Lord Baron began to do an evil laugh and glares at the female husky. "So you must be Snowy Husky, the daughter of James Husky and Tiana Husky how...annoying." Snowy began to growl loudly out of anger and clenched her fists. "Enough of this bullshit, I will kill you like you did my parents!" Lord Baron began taunt floats around her and smirks; "It´s so touching seeing a husky pup like you sticking up for your family, you must really proud heh heh heh."

"Grrrr enough talk now let´s see if bears go to heaven!" She in her fighting pose ready to battle.

"Then I should put you out of your misery, Snowy Husky!" Out of surprise he charges towards her and began uses his dark magic against her, Snowy dodges and sprints away from corner to corner avoiding Baron´s attack. Snowy then shoots him in the arm with her ice points making him bleed, the brown bear then glared at her angrily quickly grabs her by the neck and sinks his claws into her neck, Snowy stabbed him in the leg making him release her. "Grrrrr, you pathetic fool you will pay!" Lord Baron threw Snowy to the walls and smashes her to the ground and then the goblins came and ambushed her; poor Snowy was fighting with all her strength but luckily help was on the way, Megan barges in and uses her boa staff to struck the goblins away from Snowy. "Lord Baron this ends here and now!" She then uses her lighting boa staff at shoots him in the chest. "Grrrrrraaaagggh!" Baron screams in pain feeling week. Snowy then sees the shadow necklace and smashes it and the animals were back to normal and was free from the dark spell from Lord Baron. Megan sees the pages from the Husky Martial History in a safe and takes it back and hands it to Snowy. "For you Snowy Husky. "The female husky smiles and takes it, "Thank you Megan."

"You may have defeated me, but let´s see if you´re strong enough to take down Dr. Mysterio, guh." Baron´s last words before he died.

_Snowy´s pov..._

_The rest of the husky gang came in and sees Snowy holding a page of the Husky History talking about her Japanese ancestor, Shomei Husky. Shomei Husky was the first to have a dojo at the age of eighteen, and was the one that invented the ninja sprint kick. I defeated Lord Baron with the help of Megan, she was really a good assistance to me. But it was for us to make our escape from the cops, and I´m sure William and Darcella were still on the hunt for me but that´s the least of my problems, here I am defeating the second Devilish Seven member, with the help of my new friend/member Megan. She told us about everything from her family on how she´s a helpful person that cares for others that I find very fascinating because we could use that on the team. So here we are about to go to Florida to find Mysterio with a new member in gang. As I was looking up in the sky I was thinking about my grandmother, I´m sure she´s worried sick about me but I did promise her that I will return to her with Husky History. Don´t worry grandma I will be home soon._


	6. A Psycho Invasion

Alien Invasion

_Snowy's Pov..._

_The next day, the gang and I were on our way to our third destination, to a mysterious abandoned laboratory somewhere in Florida track down the fourth Devilish Seven member, Doctor Mysterio. Doctor Mysterio, a maniac scientist that make a lot of experience, everyone was very fond of his intelligence. There he met a beautiful women named, Rosie Cornell who happens to be my mother's best friend. She end up marrying Mysterio and have a beautiful marriage, but she didn't realized that she had married psychotic doctor and joined the Devilish Seven that was responsible for my parent's death. When she heard that my mother was killed and was told that her husband was responsible for it, she requested a divorce and moved New York. This is when things got out of hand, he started to capture innocent civilians and do experiments on them making them become alien monsters and making them his servants, I don't know what situation I'm putting me and the gang in, but I know this is gonna be a very psychotic situation._

Penelope was on her laptop on her laptop trying to locate Mysterio. Daisy and Neyla were in the garage, and Snowy was sitting by the window looking at the land seeing it full of guards, she was getting worried about this. Megan noticed and sat next to her and smile and holds her hand.

"You seem worried about this situation, Snowy?" She said. Snowy just looked at her tigress friend and just looked the opposite direction sadly. She knew she defeated two Devilish Seven Members, but she's still feeling homesick wondering how is her grandmother doing. "I'm ok I'm just feeling a little bit homesick, that's all." She answered with a sad on her face. Peach then came from behind and hugs her tightly as well as Neyla and Carmelita. "I wanna see a smile, Snowy." Peach looks at her goofy.

"Hehe, oh Peach you're such a Pinkie Pie." Snowy giggles as she hugs her tightly.

"The one and only." Peach told her as she smiles.

The girls made it to Florida in the city of Orlando finding this whole place guarded by monsters and mutants. Civilians were running for their life, city falling into chaos, and this monster that caused all this is going to pay. "My God, why would Mysterio do such a thing?" Megan asked looking at this tragedy. "He doing this to avenge his divorce, by taking it out on these innocent civilians and my family, but we're gonna put an ends to this mutant invasion once and for all." Snowy answered with her pride.

"The Husky Gang forever!" Peach smiles.

"Forever." Snowy answered.

The girls found an abandoned house to settle in at for the operation, Psycho Situation. Penelope was sitting in the room thinking on a plan and tasks for the girls to do. "Oh man, this is too stressful, but I can't let the girls down, I just can't and I won't." Carmelita sees her mouse friend feeling stressed out of this operation, she sat next to her holding her hand. "Hey Chica, don't stress yourself out calm down you can do anything without hesitations. I know you can." Penelope smiles and hugs her vixen friend tightly with tears. "Thank you Carmie, I really appreciate your generosity." Snowy was looking at them bonding more and smiles and then looks out the window looking seeing some of Mysterio's goons on patrol. An hour later, Penelope called the girls in the room for their job tasks, "Ok Snowy, your first task is Photo Op, I need you take pictures of these locations." Penelope said giving her the list of the locations; Mysterio's Lab, Gate, Computer System, Facility, and Mysterio.

"Ok I'm on it right now." Snowy said and sprints off to her task. As Snowy reach to the location and took a picture of the Gate, Penelope contacted her on her ear piece. "Snowy are you ok, it appears that Mysterio has this Lab lockdown good."

"I know something tells that the inside is way more worse." Snowy said looking around worried. "I'll see what's going on inside."

"Ok be careful." Penelope warns her.

"I will Penelope." she said as she hangs up. Snowy climbs up to the rooftop finding an open window to the main lab, she sneaks in and looks around and sees the Computer system and took a photo. Penelope contacted her inside the facility."That's the Computer System, he's using it for the lab's safety and to make sure there are intruders, what a genius." Snowy couldn't help but smile as she looks at the system. "But nobody's a genius as you Penny."

"That's also correct." She said. "Wait, I'm picking up something, Snowy it's Mysterio, quick get a pic of him." Snowy turns around and sees him and takes a photo of him. "Grrrrr….I just wanna cut to the chase and get him." she growls as she clenched her ice fists. "Snowy don't do it we first need find out who we're dealing with, but I promise you avenge your family come back to the hideout." Penelope said as she knows that Snowy's still feeling upset of what happened when she was small.

"Ok I'm coming back now." She said, then hangs up and makes her way back to the hideout. Snowy was sprinting from roof to roof and sees six shadow figures watching her and one of them winked at her. The female husky's eyes widened at the reaction and just continued her way to the safe house, neither did she realized that the six shadow figures began to follow her. Snowy's ears perked up sensing someone following her, she clenched her fists with ice looking around.

"Who's there?!" She demanded.

"No let's not get all jumpy and violent now my sweet blossom." The dark figure said to her.

"Wait I know that voice." She said to herself.

Then the dark figure appeared to her and it was Rioichi Cooper, he walks up towards her and grabs her hand kisses it and smirks. "Well hello my sweet blossom." Snowy's eyes widened and blushes a little bit and feels a little bit more calm now with him.

"So that was you in the shadows hiding and winked at me?" She asked.

"Well of course, I just wanted to make sure you were ok since we last seen each other." Rioichi said looking into her eyes heavenly.

Snowy couldn't help but look into his gorgeous brown and began to blush more and more with his calm side and charm. The female was starting have confident in him and showing some feeling for him, but doesn't want to show it, not just yet.

"Yes I'm ok, I'm sorry for snapping at you that's not really me, I'm just feeling stressed out and hurt of losing my family." She said sadly looking down at the ground.

Rioichi looks at her sadly and place his hands on her face and lifts her head up to his and smiles. He knows what she's going through, and wishes to assist her to avenge her family's death, but doesn't want to interfere in her family clan. " It's ok, I know what you're going through and I do wish to help you, I want you to be happy again." Snowy's eyes began to form tears in her eyes with his sweet words going through her ears and feels ashamed for yelling at a sweet, calm and intelligent ninja.

"I know you wanna help, but I need to handle this is for the Husky Clan." She said still having tears in her eyes. "Please don't take it the wrong way, I really want you to but it's a family thing."

Rioichi smiled and wipes her tears with his sleeves and pulls her for a hug and began to trail his fingers through his hair. "Don't cry, you are too beautiful to cry, your heart is strong and you have a sweet spirit." The rest of the Cooper Gang were looking at them from their hideout, Bentley looking at them from his binoculars and just smiles and shakes his head. "Oh man not again."

"Rioichi is getting acquaintance with his lady friend." Tennessee smirks and teases.

"I do believe Rioichi is well in love with his sweet Snowy." Sir Galleth said.

"He's been like that since we first seen the girls and that kiss she gave him." Sly smirks.

"Can see them again, I miss Neyla?" Murray asked.

The Cooper Gang looked at their hippo friend having a goofy smile knowing that he's thinking about Neyla. The guys couldn't help but just smile at their hippo brawn friend.

"Wowwee looks like Murray pretty tigress in his hand." Tennessee smirks.

"Hehe I'll say." Sly smiles.

"I say we go at once." Galleth said happily.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Bentley snapped. "Now we just go and just see them anytime we want, they're on their missions and we have ours let's get over our heads."

"I know why he's acting like this." Sly teases.

"Quiet Sly." Bentley said seriously, looking away."

"Uh huh, you have a thing for Penelope don't ya?" Sly began to tease him.

"Awww yeah, someone has a lady friend on his mind." Tennessee teases.

"Awwwwwww." Murray smiles and hugs him.

"I hate you guys." Bentley muttered.

The guys began to laugh at their turtle friend.

Meanwhile the Husky Gang were worried about Snowy not being back to the hideout mostly Penelope. Penelope tries to contact her on her cell she didn;t receive any answer, Megan then looked out the window trying to look and see if she was coming yet, but sees no sight of Snowy.

"I hope Snowy didn't get into any trouble, God please no." Penelope said worryingly.

"Where the hell is she?!" Daisy asked.

"Snowy please be ok, don't release your devil side." Megan prays to herself.

With Snowy and Rioichi, they were walking through the park and sees flower petals falling down the trees and fireflies flying around them. Snowy looks at the moonlight shining down on her, Rioichi couldn't help but just looks at her beauty in the moonlight, his mind went completely blank. The female noticed and just began to giggle at him looking at her.

"Rioichi?" She smiles and shakes him. "Why are you just standing there like a statue?"

The ninja raccoon snaps out of it and just looks at her curiously. "No reason, you just look very beautiful in the moonlight."

Snowy blushes and giggles as she looks into his shyly. "T-thank you...Rioichi Cooper."

Rioichi holds her close wrapping his arms around her waist, then Snowy wraps her arms around his neck with her hand in his fur, pressing her body closer to his looking into his beautiful brown eyes. As they were gazing into each other's eyes, Rioichi sees good in her, even though she lost her family he wanted to tell how important she is to him, her friends and everyone.

"My blossom, I wanted to say that you're really important to everyone, your friends, the Husky Clan and...to me." Rioichi said as he blushes a little bit.

Snowy's ears perked up and blushes hard. "You are important as well and you are a very special ninja."

Rioichi let out a chuckle. As the two were close to each they were about to share a kiss, but then they heard an explosion coming from the lab the two thieves made their way to investigate the scene. Dr. Mysterio has a big bomb explosive lazor ready to use it on the city. "Hahaha my plan is going really once I blow up this dump, IT WILL BE HISTORY!" Rioichi takes his cane out ready to jump him, but Snowy stop him and whispers to him. "No let's get out and head back to our hideouts and let's think this through."

"We can't just let him do this to the city!" Rioichi snapped.

"I know but we can't do this alone either, trust me don't you trust me." Snowy said holding his hand.

Rioichi sighs and looks at her. "Ok then, let me take you back to your hideout."

"Ok." She answered.

The two left out in a hurry and sprints off back to their hideout, Megan then sees Rioichi dropping off Snowy back to the safe house. " Oh thank God she's ok."

"Thank God." Penelope sighs in reilef.

Rioichi and Snowy look into each other's eyes one last time. Snowy smiles and giggles. "Good night my blossom."

"Good night Rioichi." She said and kisses him on the cheek.

Rioichi smiles and sprints off back his gang's hideout, Snowy walks inside and sees the girls looking at her with a smile. She was looking at them all curiously wondering what's going on with them.

"What's with you girls?" She asked.

"The question is how was the date?" Neyla smirks.

"Aye chica I knew you had feelings for that ringtail." Carmelita smiles and hugs her sister from behind.

"Awwwww how was it, did you guys kiss, did you DID YA?! Peach asked all hyper.

Snowy eyes widened and began to blush hiding her face. "Omg, were you guys watching us?!"

"So it was true!" Peach jumped.

Snowy just sighs and gives in and tells them everything what happened and with Dr. Mysterio. "Well I guess I was wrong about him and he really care for me and loves me." The girls couldn't help but smile for their leader. "But we need to get down to business on taking down that psycho freak."

"Now we're talking!" Daisy said pounds her fists together.

"I'll make up the plan for the operation tomorrow, right now we need to get some sleep." Penelope said as she yawns.

"Yeah I can use some sleep right now." Neyla yawning.

"Me too." Carmelita agreeing.

The girls went to bed and Snowy sat by the window looking at the stars thinking about the evening she had with Rioichi. "Best...date...ever." She yawns and falls asleep.


	7. Snowy vs Dr Mysterio

It was the final day and the gang were getting ready for the final operation to take down Mysterio; Science blowout. Penelope was on her laptop and looking up the laboratory. Megan was looking for her electric boa staff ready to assist her friends as the other girls were up and ready to get into action. Then Penelope got the plan in order and calls up the gang for the operation.

"Ok ladies we listen up the time has come to take down the psycho bitch and pull off the big heist. First, I need Megan can use her boa staff techniques to put the guards to sleep good thing I upgrade your boa staff." Penelope said to her tigress friend with a smile. "And I really appreciate that Penelope." Megan thanked her having her boa staff ready. "Next, I'll have Neyla to help me up in the turbo tower to the lab, from there I should be able to shut down the system from the lower lab. Then, I'm gonna have Daisy, Peach and Carmelita to get a hold of the key from the guard near the gate in order to make your way in. After I hack into the system and shut down the system and the guards are out of the way Snowy will make her way to the main laboratory and take care of Dr. Mysterio and take the pages and get the hell out of here." As Penelope was done going over the plan the girls went into action.

Megan was sitting on top of the building having her boa staff ready to aim at the guards. "This is for Snowy and the Husky Clan. "She said to herself as she aim multiple sleeping darts on the guards making them fall into a deep sleep.

"Beautiful work, Megan. "Penelope said to her tigress friend and then makes her way towards the tower. "Now time to shut down the system, Daisy, Neyla come with me." As they made their way into the tower Penelope sees the system but was being protected by lasers. "Ok ladies it's time for me to do a little hacking."

"So what are me and Neyla here for?" Daisy asked.

"I need you both to watch my back as I set the bomb on this laser beams and it alert the guards as I try to shut down the system. "Penelope explained.

Neyla takes out her whip and smirks. "With pleasure, sweet Penelope."

"Now that's what I enjoy doing, kicking guys asses and ripping their balls off." Daisy said as she pounds her fists together.

Penelope could help but giggle with Daisy's rough attitude. The female mouse then blew up the lasers alerting the guards in their way. "Here they come girls cover me!" She said as she began to work on shutting down the system.

Daisy and Neyla went back to back ready to fight off the guards.

"You ready Daisy?" Neyla asked her.

"Plz I was born to kill. "Daisy flames up her fists. "RAAAWR!"

Daisy charges towards the guards with all her rage as Neyla whips the guards making them fall into her command. "I'm almost done girls! "Penelope said as she was on her last computer to shut down. "Yes! The system has been shut down and everything is going to plan." All of the computer systems were shutting down as Snowy, Carmelita, Megan and Peach grabs the key and made their way into the lower lab.

"Ok Snowy Dr. Mysterio is all yours. "Penelope said.

Snowy smiles and looks at the main laboratory door and then looks at her team. "Ok then, time to for me make some real science, the science of vengeance." She clenched her ice fists together and runs towards the door.

"Be careful, Snowy. "Megan whispered to herself.

Dr. Mysterio was trying to reboot the system using his science touch. " GRRRRR NO SOMEONE HAS HACKED INTO MY SYSTEM WHEN I FIND THE FOOL I'M GONNA-" Snowy barged in and ice kick him in the face. "Oof!"

"It's over Mysterio you and the rest of the Devilish Seven are going down! "Snowy said as she gives him a death glare.

"Snowy Husky, I thought I would meet you in person, coming for your pages for your pathetic family line, HA! "He said as points to the safe.

The female husky sees the pages in the safe and walks over to grab the pages. As she was about to grab it Mysterio zaps her hand to keep her from reaching it. "Oh silly husky, you shouldn't have done that." Mysterio takes out his machine gun ready to battle. "Prepare yourself!"

"Bring it on!" Snowy in her fighting position ready to fight.

"I'll see you dead along with your parents, Snowy Husky! "He said as he aim his gun towards her and began to shoot all over the lab. Snowy uses her ninja sprint to dodge his attacks and began use her ice fists to freeze up the gadgets. As Snowy was about to charge at him he calls his guards to assist him, having them circle around her. The female had a smirk on her face and calls out Daisy's name.

"Oh Daisy, you some guards to punk on." Snowy smirks.

The ground began to shake as Daisy make her way into the Lab, she smashes the door down and sees the guards charges towards them and smashes them with her fists and grabs them and smashes them to the ground floor. The mongoose's face went red and began to charges towards Snowy with his bomb-omb gun. "I'LL BLOW THAT HUSKY BRAIN OUT!" Snowy sees him charging towards her and yawns sarcastically, seeing her feisty brawn steps in front of her flaming up her fists.

"Nobody touches my husky gal!" Daisy roared as she uppercuts the doctor to the walls.

"RAAAAAHH!" Mysterio hits the walls trying to get back up all bruised up, but Daisy grabbed him by the neck and pins him against the wall. Snowy uses her ice fists to break the safe open and takes the pages of the Husky History.

"You psycho husky, s-so much like you f-father." The male mongoose stalling.

"Shut up and die already!" Daisy snaps and bashes his head to the walls.

"Let him go, Daisy!" Snowy demanded.

The female princess let him go while the mongoose try to catch his breath. Megan and Peach came in and sees the other two glaring at Dr. Mysterio.

"You may have defeated me Snowy Husky, but let's see if you worthy enough for the lovely witch doctor, Ms. Diamond. Hehe, you won't m-make it to see the next day, haha haha ha!" He said all hysterical.

"I may not be strong but with the help of my friends, we're unstoppable and have a strong bond to each other. "Snowy said looking at her companions happily.

"That's right!" Daisy added.

Penelope calls Snowy from the binoculars, "Snowy the cops are coming in, you and the rest of the girls need to get out of there right now!"

"Roger that. "Snowy said hanging up. "Let's go ladies."

The girls agreed and made their way out of the library to the Husky Party bus.

_Snowy's POV…_

_So the gang I defeated Dr. Mysterio and retrieve the pages of the Husky History. Luckily, we managed to escape under Officer Darcella's nose and put an end to Dr. Mysterio's psycho night of fun. I manage to read the pages about my Canadian ancestor, Maquela Husky. She was the first invent the fist of flames at the age of eighteen, Maquela is also a brawn like Daisy here. I can't believe it I took down the third Devilish Seven member but this isn't over. Now I'm starting to think about how my grandmother was doing and hoping she's ok, but I will put an end to this nightmare once and for all._


	8. Nightmare of Voodoo Street

_Snowy's POV..._

_The gang and I were in the safehouse tracking down the fourth Devilish Seven member, Ms. Diamond. Ms. Diamond, as a young girl that make potions make her dolls come to life. She used her talent for show and tell, everyone was amazed with her special talent but when realised that her potion made her dolls go out of control attacking the other students, the principal expelled her. Everyone at the school, feared her voodoo talent, ever since then she hid deep into the tropical jungle somewhere in Hawaii, planting revenge for the people that discriminated her talent, she uses her potion to turn things into monsters to terrorize the city. So the gang and I packed up our things to fly to Hawaii to track down Ms. Diamond. I have the feeling this is gonna be one Voodoo nightmare._

The Husky Gang made it to Hawaii seeing voodoo spirits haunting the citizens and using them as dolls, and worst of all, hurting the children. Snowy wasn't pleased at this at all. "Why would she harm these children, thanks to her these kids will have nightmares!"

"This is really pity and wicked of her to do such a thing." Megan said.

"We need to find and end this once and for all." Daisy said.

The girls agreed and settled in a empty abandoned house ready to plan their next move. Penelope was in her room working on plan while the others were just settling in their rooms. Snowy was sitting in her room resting until she heard a scream from outside, her ears perked up and looked out the window and sees a female bandicoot in the hands of Ms. Diamond's goons.

"Hey, let me go!" The female bandicoot demanded.

"Hehe aren't you a pretty feisty little girl, c'mon let's take her to Ms. Diamond at once." The goon said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, yes!" They agreed.

The goons took her to Ms. Diamond's voodoo lair, Snowy saw the whole thing and called up the rest of the gang and tells them what happened.

"We need to find save her, who knows what they'll do to her." Penelope said worryingly.

"Daisy, Megan come with me, we have a bandicoot to rescue." Snowy said.

"Haha time to kick some ass!" Daisy said cracking her knuckles.

"Let us go at once!" Megan with her boa staff ready to fight.

The three girls agreed and went after the goons. At the lair, the female bandicoot was kept in a cell glass, being kept on guard by Ms. Diamond's goons. The female lombax kept banging on the glass repeatedly demanding them to release her, but they ignore her and continue to on their patrol. Snowy, Daisy and Megan made it to the lair, then Penelope contacted her on her Bluetooth, "Snowy, it appears that they kept her in Ms. Diamond's voodoo room, get some photos of this I don't like the looks of this at all."

"I know this place gives me the damn creeps." Daisy said disgustingly.

"I know girls, but we have to rescue her." Snowy said.

"Girls, it's Ms. Diamond and she's setting up a voodoo hypnotic ball around her, Snowy?" Penelope was getting worried. "I don't like the looks of this at all."

"I know, we'll get her before it's too late don't worry." Snowy comforts her.

Ms Diamond uses her voodoo magic to hypnotize the female bandicoot to make her into a mutant, the female began looked away fighting the magic that Ms. Diamond was trying to put on her. "Don't worry sweetie you're gonna be a beautiful mutant once I'm done with you."

"Nggggn… stop it, I'm not going to be a crazy witch like...you." The female said trying to fight it.

"Such a strong little lady, aren't ya?" The female flamingo smirks and taunts her more. "Too bad nobody can't hear you HAHAHAHA!"

Megan was too disgusted seeing this and went into action, she threw multiple smoke bombs on the ground. One was next to Ms Diamond and the bomb exploded in her face, causing her to cough. Daisy came and smashes the glass trap and freed the female bandicoot, then grabs her and make their way out of the window. The alarm went off and the guards were coming.

"Snowy, Megan you girls need to get out of there, the guards are closing in." Penelope said through the Bluetooth.

"Roger that." Snowy said. Snowy and Megan made their way out the door before the guards saw them. When the smoke faded away, Ms. Diamond saw that the glass was broken and the female bandicoot escaped.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" The flamingo yelled in a rage.

The girls made it back to the hideout, Penelope and the others were relieved that they made it back safely. Daisy puts the female bandicoot down and she smiled and hugs them tightly with tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much for saving me." the female bandicoot said hugging Snowy happily.

"It was our pleasure, dear." Snowy smiles and pats her on the back.

"What's your name chica?" Carmelita asked.

"My name is Coco and it's nice to meet you all." she said with a smile.

"So what did Ms. Diamond want with you, Coco?" Penelope asked

"Well I was on a nice assignment for my class until some monsters came and began to terrorise the city and then Ms. Diamond's goons snatched me and took me to her voodoo hypnotism room and began to drain all my neon energy, she was trying to turn me into a mutant." She told them.

"Well we're not going to let her do that to do you again." Snowy smiled and winks at her.

"Hehe, so what's your name?" She asked

"I'm Snowy Husky." Snowy said.

"Hello I'm Peach, you wants some cake?!" Peach smiles jumping up and down.

"I'm Carmelita Fox." Carmelita smiles.

"I'm Neyla." Neyla smirks.

"The name's Daisy, also known as 'The Daisy.'" Daisy said adjusting her gloves.

"And I'm Megan, it's nice to meet you." Megan said.

The female bandicoot smiles and looks at the gang "I'm really happy to meet such nice people." She said with a smile looking at the Husky Six and Megan. "Well it's getting late, I should probably get back to my room."

"Wait!" Peach said.

The female bandicoot stopped and looked at the Princess.

"Why don't you stay here with us, besides you'll be more safer here with us, who knows what happened if you go back to your room?" Peach suggested.

"I agree, Coco it's best to stay with us so Ms Diamond don't harm you again." Snowy agreed. "And besides we could use another member apart of the group."

The female bandicoot eyes widened, full of shock and happiness, and smiles. "Really, you want me to join the gang?"

"I don't see why not, we could use your neon powers for action." Carmelita smirks.

"Your powers are intelligent as Snowy's, Coco." Penelope added.

"Well if you want me to help, then I'm joining the gang."

"YAAAAY!" Peach smiled, hugging her tightly. "Another sister in the group!"

The girls smiled and giggled.

"Now listen up ladies, we need to focus on our mission and the Operation." Penelope said seriously. "Snowy did you take some photos of Ms Diamond lair?"

"Sure did, here you go." Snowy handing the photos to her.

Penelope looked at the photos, as she was looking she wasn't too happy of what she was seeing. "Voodoo hypnotists room, Mutants, magic, voodoo potions? Oh my God, I don't like the look of this at all."

"What are we up against Penny?" Neyla asked.

"I don't know, but I have a real bad feeling about this." Penelope said unsure.

"Right now we need to rest and prepare for the Operation tomorrow." Snowy said.

"Agreed." They all agreed.

The Husky Gang went to sleep all except for Snowy, she was sitting by the window looking at the moonlight. Coco sees her and sits by her and holds her hand.

"Are you ok, Snowy?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok just thinking about my family….that's all." Snowy said looking away sadly.

"What happened to them?" Coco asked.

_Snowy's flashback… _

"_Adam go hide Snowy in the closet!" James demands._

"_Wait daddy, mommy what's going on, what's happened?!" Young Snowy asked._

_James looked at their baby girl one last time until the battle began, put his hands on her little cheeks. "I love you Snowy, I want you to honor the Husky Clan forever." He looked at his daughter with a smile._

_Snowy began to cry knowing that the time has come. Then the seven uninvited guests have barged in and stood before James and the family, James and the family began to battle the Devilish Seven. Poor young Snowy, sobs silently as she watches her family were getting slaughtered by the Devilish Seven. Moments later, Snowy came out of the closet and see her father, her mother and older siblings on the floor dead she ran to her father shaking him._

"_Daddy, Daddy please wake up." Snowy crying shaking him. "Please wake up."_

_James did not wake up and was pronounced dead. Little Snowy couldn't help but cry on her father heavily._

"_I love you Daddy." she said with tears._

_End of flashback…_

"Until this day, it still haunts me." Snowy said with tears.

The female bandicoot eyes widened and hugs her tightly comforting her. "I'm so sorry about your family, Snowy."

"It fine, at least their death is not in vain." Snowy said.

"You are the best thief ever and don't you forget it." Coco smiles.

"Thank you." Snowy said.

Coco falls asleep on Snowy's lap and Snowy falls asleep as well.

"I will avenge you...father." -Snowy said as she fell asleep.


	9. Snowy vs Ms Diamond

Today was the final day and the Husky were preparing for the Operation, Voodoo Magic. Penelope called up the girls for the operation meeting, Snowy was sitting by the window while Penelope was giving her lecture."Ok ladies the day has come for our operation to bring down that flamingo!" Penelope exclaimed having her controller in her hand.

"Yeah!" The gang cheered.

"Megan, I need you to climb into the Caribbean to the skeleton safe to get the key from inside into the control room and open the door from the inside. Next, Ellora I need you to swim to under the Caribbean to real the ship pole in for Snowy, be careful there some guards that Ms. Diamond sent, I know she's expecting us let's be careful. Then Neyla and Daisy I need you to come with me to the Caribbean room in order for to hacking into Ms. Diamond's remote skeleton door, I need you both be on guard, as the alarm go off the guards will be onto us. Last, Peach once we're done with our tasks, stay here and in the party bus and meet us at the rendezvous. Now you know your places ladies and don't forget we're a team and we're the Huskies now let's move ladies!" Penelope smiles.

By using the large vines Megan climbed to get to the other side Snowy saw that was a treasure key as Snowy jumped onto tree's branches hoping not to fell in the water because she can't swim and there was something in the water but couldn't see because it was too dark. Almost getting to the key a giant tank came out of the water Snowy quickly jump and using the rail pole luckily she made it to the before the Caribbean sank caught up with her. After that Ellora free the giant pole and it broke through a force field which helped Snowy get closer to Ms. Diamond.

"The plan is going great so far, so good ladies, ok Snowy our time to shine." Penelope talking her in the binoculars.

"Go get that flamingo!" Peach cheered.

"Pluck that voodoo bitch's feathers. "Daisy smirks.

Snowy let out a chuckle. "Will do." But there was still more obstacles to get into Ms. Diamond's skeleton temple, but Snowy managed reach inside. As Snowy walks in she sees Ms. Diamond sitting on her skeleton throne, Snowy growls at her.

"Hmmmm... I could hear that Cooper vibe coming; most distastefully bad hijuju." Ms. Diamond standing on one leg rubbing her skeleton smirking.

"Yeah? Well ladies like yourself gives me the damn creeps having an army of ghosts, skeletons and voodoo shit isn't a very neighborly for the children you seriously gonna give them nightmares!" Snowy glares at her angrily.

"Oh, Snowy, I feel your spirit moving, but all I feel is a weakling, failing, naive spirit, If you wish to honor the Husky Clan then let's see if you are worthy enough to play Voodoo Says? The flamingo asked having her voodoo staff points to her.

"Voodoo Says?" Snowy asked looking at her curiously.

"I'll unleash my mighty voodoo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you'll get zapped, DEADLY! HA HA HA HA!" Ms. Diamond gets up and charging her voodoo staff.

"Bring it witch!" Snowy has her gloves ready.

Snowy hops on her ice platform getting ready to avoid Ms. Diamond's voodoo attack. Repeating on what Ms. Diamond doing help to get closer to her and when Snowy got closer she hit Ms. Diamond with her ice fists, but Ms. Diamond teleport to her voodoo chamber. "Oh running away what's the matter Ms. Diamond, can't face me like a real women!" Snowy exclaimed glaring at her.

"I'm just seeing if you're paying attention, after all you huskies have a lack on paying attention and I also know you have the Ice Demon within you, that's a miracle, hahaha look at you can't even control it, I feel so sorry for you" Ms. Diamond standing on one leg looks at her with an evil smirk taunting her.

"We'll see about that flamingo witch, I'll escort you to hell but from there you're on your own!" Snowy jump onto the land where Ms. Diamond was standing and whacked her with her ice fist but when she did Ms. Diamond teleported and zaps her in the chest her go on one knee.

"Ha ha ha, you're just like your father darling, a naive husky that's always doing them martial artists nonsense. So disappointing, I would've expected more from the great thief martial artists daughter." Ms. Diamond looks away using her voodoo skeletons towards Snowy. Snowy dodges her skeletons and turns them into ice sculptures the charges towards Ms. Diamond. After all the dodging Snowy uses her ice showers and finally defeated Ms. Diamond, her lying on the ground.

"You surely got some voodoo skills, Husky, but it won't help you if you're fixing to go after the Dark Ninja. He's Dark, with a capital D. You go smoking around his stronghold in Japan, you're likely to get smoked back…darling."

"Pfft please, if I can you down, I know damn well that I can down the Dark Ninja." Snowy going toward the skeleton safe and takes the pages of The Husky Martial Arts History and walks out.

"See you in the next world, Snowy Husky." Ms. Diamond mumbles and passes out.

_**Snowy's narrating...**_

_**The gang and I took Ms. Diamond's section of the Husky Martial Arts contained Cleotana notes on how to sprint invisible. Allowing her to sprint from corrupted pharaohs and greedy nobleman. Right on schedule Captain William and Officer Jaguar arrival queued was my exit. The production of voodoo magic, skeletons, ghosts and made it illegal on the world peace department which earned Ms. Diamond a one-way ticket to jail. While the gang and I enjoyed a few weeks off in the tropical sunshine working on are tan and preparation for next heist, grandma I promise that your grandbaby will come home.**_


	10. Darkness in Japan

_Snowy Narrating…_

_After the girls and I had a nice vacation, it was time for us to get back on our feet and way to Japan. As the girls were keeping themselves occupied I was looking into Dark Ninja's profile and this dude got some serious records. Dark Ninja also known as Hinato was a small panther that lived in the village his parents were murdered by samurais. Then a Bushinryu master named, Guyu came and took him in as his own son and student, the two shared a close bond like father and son. One day a group of dark Samurais came and began to terrorize the dojo and ambushed them. Guyu told Hinato to run and don't look back no matter what happens, but Hinato wishes to protect his beloved master he tried to protect him but he was no matched for the Samurais, one of them knocked him out cold. Later that evening, he woke up and saw the dojo burned to the ground and his sensei lying on the ground dead, there his heart was filled with hate, darkness and bitter and then he put on the mask and ninja armor and began to terrorize the people and keeping them as hostage wanting revenge...I have the feeling this going to be one dark issue._

The gang made it and saw the whole village being invested with Boar Guards, the girls made their way to an empty cave with leaves covering the entrance to settle in for the operation. As the girls were keeping themselves occupied, Snowy then sneaks out the hideout but then Carmelita caught her in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going, Chica?

"Ugggh...nowhere?" Snowy smiles nervously scratching her head.

The vixen raised an eyebrow at her knowing she's lying. "You can't fool me Snowy, you are always up you something."

"Ok ok I was just going to see where is Dark Ninja, that's all."

"And do what?" Carmelita asked.

"Nothing!" Snowy exclaimed.

"Snowy?"

"Ok! I wanted to confront him on the spot!" Snowy getting grumpy.

The other girls heard and looked at her, Carmelita sighs and shakes her head then looks at her best friend. Snowy looks away in shame knowing that she can't hide anything from her team, she went back inside sitting on the couch. Peach came from behind and hugs her, Ellora did the same, Carmelita sat next to her holding her hand, Penelope holding her other hand, Megan smiles placing her hand on hers. Then Snowy was feeling their energy along with hers flowing through her body as she looks at her friends, "I feel this girls, it's strong."

"Well we've been best friends ever since elementary." Daisy smiles.

"And that's why we're unstoppable." Neyla added.

"Hey Snowy what did the profile said about Dark Ninja?" Penelope asked.

"Too many unpleasant things."

Penelope looked at them over and her glasses fell as she jumped to see that he had a powerful army of Dark Samurais. "My God, this is going to be tough Snowy, he has an army of Samurais, did you know anything about this?"

"Yeah?" Snowy answered.

"And you would gonna go sneak out and fight him?" Penelope glares at her seriously.

"Mmmmmm...yeah."

"Snowy we're a team and we can help." Ellora said.

"Yeah and that's why you have a brawn in the group to kick their asses!" Daisy exclaimed fixing her gloves. "My job is to be the enforcer and kick the bad guys asses, Penelope is the brains and tech wiz, Neyla uses her flirtatious skills to get the guards in her hand, Carmelita is like the law enforcer, and Peach loves to pump up everything and plan parties. We got your back Snowy and we're gonna take down Dark Ninja either you like it or not!"

Snowy couldn't help but giggle and accept it. "Ok, ok I get it...you win."

"Good." Daisy smirks.

"Now we got this situation cleared let's get back with Dark Ninja shall we?" Penelope on her laptop giving them a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Penelope looking at her laptop and the map coordinates, "Ok Snowy, you know the drill."

"Photo op?" Snowy smirked.

"That's right." Penelope smirked back.

Snowy smirked and left out of the hideout and went to do her task, as she was roaming in the village Penelope calling her through the Bluetooth. "Snowy, I forgot to put the locations for your task." Penelope gave her the dotted locations; the castle, the panda gate, the prison cell, and Dark Ninja.

"Thanks Pen." Snowy then climbs on the trees to the rooftops and sprints through the shadows, she was sitting on the pole and takes a picture of At the prison cell. She climbs on the rooftop and sees the villagers and kids were kept hostage by the guards this made Snowy's blood boil badly, she clenched her fists ready to break in, before she made a move Penelope contacted her on her Bluetooth.

"Snowy don't try to pull anything, I know you want to rescue the children but we will...I promise." Penelope calming her down.

"...Ok Pen." She sighs heavily and leaves the cell and go to the next location and goes in front of the Panda Gate and takes a pic.

"That's the biggest gator I've ever seen." Penelope said with her eyes widened.

"I wonder what's behind it?" Snowy smirked.

"Cupcakes and ice-cream?" Peach smiles and claps her hands.

"Sorry Peaches, but I think cupcakes and ice-cream are out of the picture." Snowy giggles at her friend. The female husky walked on the rope and then made way to the and slides and right before her eyes she sees the castle of Dark Ninja, she went for a closer look. Penelope was keeping her in contact, Snowy was peek through the window and sees Dark Ninja, with a male raccoon all tied up. Snowy looked carefully at the male raccoon, "Omg, Pen that's Randy Cooper, Sly's older brother. What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Penelope looking at Randy struggling, then sees Snowy having a look on her face. "Snowy? What's that look on your face?"

"Don't even think about it Snowy!" Carmelita snaps glaring.

"I'm on my way!" Daisy making her way out the cave.

"Me too!" Megan agreed.

"No!" Snowy said with her boxing gloves ready to barge in. "I'll get him out there."

"Snowy we had that talk we're in this together!" Ellora snapped with tears in her eyes. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Look I know it's risky but-"

"I don't want to hear it Snowy, Megan and I are coming don't you move!" Daisy snapped angrily trying to hold her anger.

The gang stood quiet, Peach and Ellora moved away from Daisy, Penelope slowly turned back to her laptop. Snowy sighs and accepted and wait for them to show up but then a smoke grenade dropped in the castle, then it went off making Snowy coughing. Penelope was trying to get Snowy, the girls began to freak out.

"Snowy?!" Penelope panicked.

"SNOWY!" Daisy shouted in anger. "Damn it!"

"Chica, come in...chica?" Carmelita trying to get her but couldn't. "Snowy...plz!" After the smoke worn off Snowy looked down and Randy was gone, Snowy picked up her Bluetooth piece.

"Penelope, I'm ok." Snowy said.

"Omg...phew...don't scare us like that man!" Penelope sighs in relief.

"Grr..damn it Snowy, when you get back here I'm gonna kick your ass!" Daisy yelled so she can hear.

"Hehe ok." Snowy chuckled.

"Now get your ass back here!"

Snowy smiles and makes her way back to the hideout, as she was sprinting through the garden, she stops and sees the pink blossoms flowing through the air the wind blowing softly through her hair. The Cooper Gang was looking at her beauty, Rioichi just gazed at her with his heart pounding so fast. "She's so beautiful."

"What are you waiting for, go talk to her." Sly smiled at him.

"I will." Rioichi said with a smile going to approach Snowy.

Snowy was spinning through the petals trying to catch a flower, then bumped into Rioichi. "Oof, hey buddy watch where you..." Snowy looks and sees Rioichi looking into his brown eyes.

"I still see you have that feisty side." Rioichi chuckled.

"Hehe yeah I do." Snowy smiles and plays with her hair. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were here to hunt down Dark Ninja so we're here to help, I can't let a beautiful girl let you get hurt." Rioichi kisses her hand and smirked.

Snowy couldn't help but blush with his charming smile towards her. "Well that's sweet of you. Where's Randy is he ok, I saw him kept hostage in the castle?"

"He ok, he's safe now no need to be worried." Rioichi smiled.

"Wait, was it you that threw that smoke bomb in the castle?" Snowy asked.

Rioichi nodded with a smile. Snowy then frowned at him then playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Next time give me a warning man I almost passed out with that!"

"Hehe ok my blossom." Rioichi chuckled.

Their moment got interrupted right when William and Officer Darcella showed up and had their guns pointed at them ready to fire. Snowy smirked knowing they'll be onto her, Rioichi pulled her by the arm trying to make their escape.

"Hold it Husky!" William snapped.

"Captian William, as charming and handsome I still see always chasing me." Snowy smirked.

"What are you up to Snowy?" Darcella asked.

"Well you should know, I'm here to take down Dark Ninja." Snowy answered.

"Let's play tag, tag you're it." Snowy smiles and makes a run for it pulling Rioichi.

"GET BACK HERE HUSKY!" William yelled.

The two cops began shooting at Snowy and Rioichi, Snowy jumped on the rooftops to make her break, but William was hot on her tail. Snowy then stopped and then looked at him with her hands up. Rioichi had Darcella onto him, he uses his leaping dragon to jump from pole to pole to shake off Darcella. The Cooper Gang saw the whole thing and decided to help them out, William came towards her having his handcuffs out, Snowy smirks and has her hands out. He looked at her with a curious look on his face wondering why is she surrendering. She then grabbed the handcuffs and slapped on her hands and his.

"Hey what the?!" William trying to get them off.

"You want me to surrender, I'm doing it my way." Snowy smirks and gets closer to him trailing her finger through his chest.

William began to blush, looking at her brown eyes trying not trying to keep his hormones under control but then snaps out of it. "Get off Snowy!"

"Why are you blushing Captain, the pretty husky caught your attention?" Snowy smirks and began to tease him more massaging his chest. William groaned feeling her fingers rubbing his chest, his hormones were going crazy having lust building up slowly. Snowy then kissed him, slipped off the handcuffs then took out a smoke bomb making it go off, William coughs as Snowy made her break. After a few seconds, William was handcuffed to the pole then he let out a roar in anger.

"SNOWYYYYYYYY!" William yelled in anger.

"Works every time." Snowy smirked.

Rioichi then picked her up and sprints off to make their escape.


	11. Snowy vs Dark Ninja

Meanwhile, Penelope and the girls were waiting for Snowy to return to the hideout, Daisy was getting impatient clenching her fists. Ellora was walking in circles all paranoid, Peach was eating cupcakes, Neyla was taping her claws, Carmelita was sitting next to Megan while Penelope was trying to contact Snowy on her Bluetooth. Daisy smashed then fists to the wall in anger.

"Damn it, where is she?!" Daisy asked all angry.

"I'm too worried about her Penelope, is she ok, is she ever going to ever come back?" Ellora asked all paranoid.

Penelope was trying to think but then snapped, "BE QUIET!"

The girls just stood there in silence and Ellora had tears in her eyes, Penelope sighs then hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry Ellora, I'm just as worried as you were this is not usually her." Then they heard someone walking in the cave, Daisy flamed up her fists, Neyla and Carmelita got their weapons ready neither did they realized that it was Snowy with Rioichi.

"Hey girls I'm back." Snowy smiles at them.

"Snowy!" Peach hugged her tightly.

"Omg you're alive!" Ellora hugged her with her tears.

"Hehe well of course, I'm alive." Snowy giggles and hugs them.

Carmelita sees Rioichi and then frowned at Snowy, "Um Snowy, what's he doing here?"

"Carm, we talked about this, he's here to help and the Cooper Gang are going to be tagging along as well." Snowy answered in a confident tone.

"WHAT?!" Carmelita, Penelope and Megan exclaimed in shocked.

"YAAAY!" Peach smiles and clapped her hands happily. The girls glared at her, Snowy looked at the girls and then at Rioichi.

"They're are going to help up with this Operation, come on in boys!" Snowy looks at the entrance of the hideout. The Cooper Gang came in and sees their love interests and began to flirt with them, this made Snowy giggle when Rioichi came up to her and began to flirt her as well.

"Hey there foxy, I missed you." Sly smirks put his arm around her.

"Hi Neyla!" Murray showing off his muscles.

"Salutations, my pink damsel." Sir Galleth says grabbing her hand and place a kiss on it.

"Howdy there Daisy, you still be feisty I see." Tennessee smirks.

"Penelope." Bentley looks at her.

"Bentley…" Penelope glares back.

"Oh Sir Galleth, you such a gentleman." Peach giggles.

"I still see you as a charmer." Daisy smirks back.

"I see you've been working out Murray dear." Neyla smiles and winks at him.

"You ringtail are such a pain, but a good one." Carmelita said all annoyed.

Megan on the other was getting annoyed seeing the sights of the Cooper Gang. Randy was just standing by the entrance, Ellora was looking at him and began to blush shyly then looks away. Megan slams her fists on the table and got up in anger glaring at the guys.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PULLING HERE BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!" Megan snapped.

Randy stormed towards and got up in her face and glares at her, "HEY YOU DON'T TALK TO MY BRO AND FRIENDS LIKE THAT LAY OFF KITTY!"

"KITTY GRRR?!"

"YOU HEARD, KITTY!"

"Megan that's enough." Snowy holding her back.

"Chill out bro." Sly holding Randy back.

"Let's not fight, Randy-san." Rioichi said calmly.

"Look we don't have time to argue, we have to focus right now and you guys are a distraction to us!" Penelope all serious.

"Ha and you're the one to talk!" Randy snapped.

"Hey I'm not one to invite you bozos here in the first place!"

"You need to watch your tongue mousie!" Tennessee snapped.

"And who's going to make me?" Penelope asked.

"Stop!" Ellora yelled looking at the gang.

The gang stopped and looked at her, Snowy then stands next to her along with Rioichi. "We need to be helping Snowy, not arguing because you all hate hate each other, our mission is to get back the Husky History, Snowy needs us."

"Ellora's right...Snowy needs us." Bentley agreed and looks at Penelope. "Penelope let's drop and help out Snowy."

Penelope let out a sigh and then looks down, "Ok, fine."

"Yippie! We're friends now!" Peach smiles and claps happily.

"For now." Randy said.

"What's your problem?" Ellora asked.

"As if I need explain myself to you, Lombax." Randy answered having his back turned.

"Hmph, so rude!" Ellora having her arms folded.

Snowy then interrupted and looks at Bentley and Penelope, "Ok Penelope and Bentley, what's the Operation plan?"

The two of them began to work on the plan, Penelope was looking at the photos and Bentley was sketching out the plan, Penelope helped Bentley with the sketch and pointed to the castle showing where the guards will be located, Bentley looked at where the van being held.

"Ok, we got it now guys." The two said.

"About time!" Daisy said cracking her knuckles.

Penelope smiles and goes over the plan,"Since Dark Ninja has a force of Samurais, at the entrance of the castle we need to create a distraction for them Snowy, Rioichi, Daisy, Murray, Sly, Peach and Randy that's your plan. While Megan and Neyla to sneak under the castle bridge to destroy the electric panel to get the gate open. Carmelita and Ellora to shoot down that Panda platforms for us to enter the pathway castle. Ok, that's it you guys and remember, we're doing this as a team and doing this for the Husky Clan, now let's go take down that Dark Ninja!"

"Yeah!" The gang agreed.

The gang left the hideout and went straight to the Panda Gate, the Samurais spotted them and charges towards them. Daisy flames up her fists, Sly got his cane out, Rioichi got his ninja blades out, Peach got her hammers out, Murray cracked his knuckles, Randy cracked his neck.

"Ok gang time to kick some ass." Sly said.

"Yeah my favorite time of the day!" Murray pounding his fists together.

"Let's party!" Peach yelled.

The gang charged towards the angry samurais, keeping them distracted. For, part two of the plan, Megan and Neyla went under the gate and sees the electric panel Megan uses her boa arrow to demolish it and Neyla uses her whip pull the bridge down, they climbed back up to the surface seeing a whole pile knocked out samurais.

"Hehe that was a good workout!" Randy fixing his gloves.

"Man that was too quick." Daisy complained.

"It was worth it." Snowy puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now let's go to get Dark Ninja!" Snowy then took the lead to the palace as they went inside the door closes behind hem and the room went dark, Daisy flamed up her fists to give light. Then the lights went on and the Dark Ninja stands before them Snowy glared at him with her fists clenched with ice.

"Dark Ninja!" Snowy growled.

"So you must be Snowy Husky, the last husky of the Husky ha this must be a joke!" Dark Ninja laughs.

"Damn u Ninja!" Daisy snapped.

"I came to take back what's mine." Snowy answered.

"I'm done talking with words now I'm ready to talk with my fists of fury!" Murray yelled in anger ready to fight.

"I don't think so!" The mysterious voice said.

The gang looked around to see where the voice was coming from, Dark Ninja smirks at them sensing his assistant behind him, the gang sees the female cat figure behind him, then a ninja dart was thrown at Snowy. Snowy dodged and glared at her angrily as she came out of the shadows.

"Stop playing around, who the hell are you?!" Snowy demanded.

"What do you think Snowy, it's a slut." Carmelita answered

"I'm Claudia and I think ur the one that is the slut meeooow" She says taking out her claws and sharpening them.

"Hmph, I'll take her down." Neyla growls having her whip out and her claws

"You and me Dark Ninja, one on one." Snowy glared at him ready to fight.

Dark Ninja smirks and calls up his samurais to assist him in the room, the dark samurais came in and circled around the gang.

"I might as well give u a warning,I'm a highly skilled ninja that is black belt also I know kickboxing so I suggest you turn away now." Claudia suggested and gets in her fighting position.

"I'm black belt in Tai Chi, Martial Arts, Taekwondo and Kung fu so you are nothing compared to me, step down!" Snowy all calm ready to make her move.

"LET'S PARTY!" Peach yelled and attacks the dark samurais with her hammers. The gang charges towards the samurais, Claudia grabs Neyla by the arm and twisted it. Megan sits on her shoulders wrapping her arms around her neck and brought her down to the floor. Dark Ninja and Snowy glared at each other with their weapons ready to fight.

"You ready to put out your misery Husky?" Dark Ninja takes out his blades ready to fight.

"We'll see who will fall first." Snowy clenched her fists with ice.

The two charged towards each other and had a one on one brawl, Dark Ninja kicked her to the walls and throws his ninja star at her. The female husky then dodges and slides and trip him and charges her fists towards his face but he blocked her attack.

"Ha so pathetic!" Dark Ninja smirked and kicks her in the leg making her fall over and grabs her by the neck sinking his claws in her neck, Snowy tried not to scream, Sly, Rioichi, Tennessee and Sir Galleth turns around and saw the whole thing and charges towards him. He then took out his dagger ready to stab her, "Say goodbye, Husky." The four raccoons charging up their canes and blasted him to the wall, Snowy was released gasping for air.

"You will not hurt, my blossom!" Rioichi hissed.

"Grragh!" Dark Ninja trying to get up.

Claudia gasps and runs to him, "Dark Ninja sweetie are you ok?"

He got up and looks at the Coopers growling, then calls more Samurais to deal with them. Then glared at Snowy and walks towards her, Snowy gets out a blindfold and puts it on her eyes. The male panther stopped and looked at her. "What is this?"

"A little lesson that my great master taught me." Snowy answered.

"I will not be defeated!" Dark Ninja exclaimed.

He charges towards her with his dagger, Snowy dodges and kicks him multiple times and peer pressure points him in the neck, making him fall over. The gang were amazed with her skills, Snowy stood there looking at him.

"Who are you?" The ninja asked looked at her.

"The true Husky Warrior, and I will avenge my family and the Husky Clan." Snowy answered and looks at the throne room and takes the pages of her family history.

"You have the potential skills, husky but let's see if you are strong enough to take down Venom the Symbiote King, haha guuh." He said before he passed out.

Snowy looks at her pages, "I did it."

"We did it." Rioichi said with a smile.

The Cops were closing in and the gang made their escape.

_Snowy's Pov…_

_So the gang and I retrieved the pages of the Husky Clan, and Dark Ninja and Claudia were in custody with the police, hey, at least we made it easier for my two favorite cops. The pages of the history was talking about my Medieval Ancestor, Aurora Husky. Aurora was a royal knight that steals from the greedy kings to aid the poor, she also invented the tornado catapult. Man if I was in her time, I would love to meet her I would over to meet all of my ancestors. The Cooper Gang went their separate ways and the girls and I went back to America._


	12. Webs of Shadows

_The gang and I have made it back from Japan going to New York...again to hunt down the sixth Devilish Seven member, Venom. Venom also known as Eddie Brooke a newspaper employee that wanted attention but didn't seem to get the good kind of attention until he framed false picture of Spider-man/Parker. When he got busted he was fired from the Daily Bugle then later that night he went to to the Cathedral all depressed praying to wish to kill Peter Parker, he heard some noises from the stage and sees Parker on the roof and then some black goop dropped down on Eddie expanding through his body turning him into a symbiotic monster he then called himself Venom. He went into hiding and wanting revenge on Peter since…but what did he wanted with my parents? What did he wanted with the pages of the Husky Martial Artist History? I have a bad feeling about this Symbiote dude…._

The gang went to a hotel to settle in for their operation, Penelope was setting up her gadgets and others were setting up their equipment, Snowy was looking out the window at the city seeing chaos happening already. Peach and Ellora came from behind and looked as well.

"Look at this." Snowy all disgusted with the sight. "This is like living in hell."

"No kidding, I hope your grandmother is ok." Neyla all worried.

"Me too." Penelope agreed.

"This is the rise of the Symbiote King, we need to put an end to this once and for all."

"Right!" The girls agreed.

"Ok, Snowy for your first task." Penelope looked at her.

"I know photo op?" Snowy smirked. " You don't have to tell me twice."

"Yes, take Peach and Daisy with you ok?"

"Yippie!" Peach hugs Daisy and Snowy tightly.

"Hehe." Snowy and Daisy giggles.

The three of them left to their task, Penelope contacted them on their Bluetooth, "Snowy here are points to get to for your task."

Snowy looked at them, "the courthouse, abandoned factory, the civilians, the headquarters and...Venom?"

"Don't try to pull anything Snowy, plz?" Penelope pleaded.

Snowy sighs heavily all annoyed, "Ok Penelope."

"Don't worry Pen, she won't do it when I'm with her." Daisy smirks grabbing Snowy giving her pinch.

"Ow man come here you little shit!" Snowy glared and tackles her.

"Oh boy…." Penelope sighs and places a hand on her face. Peach looks at her girls fighting and decides to jump in as well.

"Giddy up!" Peach smiles and tackles them.

"Aye Peach, good lord." Carmelita sighs and shakes her head.

Then a pistol went off and the girls stopped and looked up and sees Captain William and Darcella having their guns pointed at them. "Freeze Husky!"

"Nowhere to run." William growled pointed his gun at Snowy.

"William as charming and handsome as always I see, you manage to get out of my handcuffs." Snowy smirked.

"Yeah no thanks to you, I should lock you and the rest of your little crew up."

Daisy gets up and raised her flaming fists at him, "Yeah I like to see you try little Captain."

Peach and Snowy holding her back. Darcella rolls her eyes and glared the feisty princess. "You need to calm your nerves little girl."

"Little girl?!" Daisy growled. "Don't get killed by this little girl, kitty!"

"No time to fight Daisy." Peach holding her back."

"Let's play cat and mouse, tag you're it!" Snowy smiles and pulls her teammates hands and runs for it.

"GET BACK HERE HUSKY!" William shouted and began to chase her on the rooftops. While the Cooper Gang were on their daily routine, they saw the girls getting chased by William and Darcella, Rioichi eyes widened and sees Snowy sliding on the railings.

"We have to help them." Rioichi said.

"I'll get Daisy." Tennessee sprints off.

"Princess Peach I'm coming!" Sir Galleth exclaimed swing his sword.

"Hang on my blossom I'm coming." Rioichi runs on the wire.

Snowy and her girls were reaching to a dead end, the two cops were closing in and have their guns pointed towards them. William had his handcuffs out walking towards her, Snowy looks at him and smirks having her arms out. Then a smoke grenade dropped in front of him, Snowy and the girls covers their faces before it went off, as the smoke spread Rioichi, Tennessee and Sir Galleth made their move and grabbed the girls and made their escape. When they made it to safety, the girls looked at their counterparts and smiled.

"Hi, Sir Galleth!" Peach smiled and hugs him.

"Hey, outlaw." Daisy smirked.

"Awww I was having fun." Snowy pouted.

The rest of the Cooper Gang showed up and were glad to see them safe.

"Thank God you're ok." Bentley said in a relief voice.

"You ok Snowy?" Sly asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, how did you guys find us?" Snowy asked.

"We were on our way back to the hideout and we saw you both." Bentley answered.

"Are the other girls ok?" Murray asked.

"Why not come to the hotel and ask?" Peach giggles.

"Good idea, and besides it's too risky, you mind if we crash in with you girls?" Sly asked.

"Sure you can, c'mon let's go." Snowy smirks and walks ahead to the hotel.

The guys followed the girls back to their hotel hideout. With the others, Penelope was sketching out the plan waiting for the Snowy, Peach and Daisy to return with the photos, Megan was drinking soda, Neyla was talking with Carmelita and Ellora. Snowy entered the room with the Cooper Gang, Megan coughed up her drink and glared at them. The rest of the girls saw them and smiled.

"What the hell?" Megan snapped.

"Chill kitty." Snowy looked at her.

Penelope sees Bentley and smiled, "Hey Bentley, what are you doing here?"

"Murray?" Neyla smirks and wraps her arms around his.

Randy sees Ellora and looks away from her, Ellora glared at him and has her back turned from him. Megan pulled Snowy away and looked at her angrily, Snowy just looked at her tigress friend.

"Snowy, what's the meaning of this?!" Megan demanded.

"Megan, if you must know, they're going to be crashing here with us and will be assisting us." Snowy answered, glaring at her tigress friend.

"They're WHAT?!" Megan's eyes widened with shock and disappointment.

"Huh?" Ellora all shocked as well.

"Yeah you heard the Husky, we're crashing in whether you like or not, so you better get used to it!" Randy snapped.

Ellora patting Snowy her dress all upset, "Snowy you can't just invite them here, that's not fair, don't we get a say?"

"As the leader, I decide Ellora so you and Megan will be nice to them." Snowy answered.

"Yeah so where's my room, Snowy?" Randy asked.

"Oh it's right here for you boys." Snowy leads them to their rooms opens the door. "Here you go boys."

The guys eyes widened having a luxury room with a water bed, king size beds with a hot tub and a fridge. "Wooooow."

"Hehe there you go." Snowy giggled. "Have fun."

"I get dibs on the waterbed!" Randy yelled.

"Uh uh, I called it!" Tennessee said.

"Screw you both I'm getting it." Sly said running to it.

"Hey!" Randy and Tennessee tackled him to the floor. The three raccoons began to fight over it, Carmelita and Daisy began to giggle, Bentley did a facepalm, Megan and Ellora rolled their eyes. Snowy and Rioichi were in the other room talking.

Bentley walked towards Penelope and hands her the photos, "I got these photos for you for the Operation, Penelope."

"Wow, thank you Bentley, you are really the brains." She smiles and looks at the photos.

"Hehe." Bentley smiles and blushes.

Murray and Randy went to the gym to work out, Murray was lifting weights Randy was doing pushups and situps. Ellora was passing by and stops and sees Randy doing sit ups, she just gazed at his muscles and abs seeing him sweat going down his body. She began to blush really hard something in her made her have that feeling her heart was racing and beating so fast. Randy then got up and went to get his water and drinks it and looks at himself in the mirror and sees the reflection of Ellora looking at him, he turns around to looks at her. Her eyes widened and walks away embarrassed, Randy looks away blushing.

"Does she have a thing for me?" Randy asked himself.

Ellora was in the shower washing up, she began to hum a song that her mother sang to her when she was a baby. Randy was on his way to his room but then hears singing, he stopped and took a peek of Ellora's body while showering, his eyes widened and began to blush hearing her voice. When Ellora finished, she wrapped a towel around her waist, goes in her room and puts her night wear, then came out and sees Randy.

"Aaaah!" Ellora jumped.

"Gah!" Randy jumped looking at her.

"What are you doing?!" Ellora asked.

"Minding my own business, like you should be doing!" Randy snapped.

"You don't have to be rude you sweaty raccoon!" Ellora snapped back getting in his face blushing.

"Hey! I'm not one that needs to protection and having their nose where it doesn't belong little girl!" Randy looked down at her and noticed that she was blushing. "My God, you're hitting on me."

Her eyes widened and snapped, "N-no I'm not you idiot!"

"Yes, you are." Randy glared.

"NO I'M NOT!" Ellora shouted.

Snowy, Rioichi and the gang came out of their rooms and sees Randy and Ellora glaring at each other. "Hey, there you two what's all the bitching about?"

"This raccoon here was watching me while I was showering!" Ellora answered glaring at him.

"I was not, you liar!" Randy said glaring back.

"Yes you were!" Ellora snapped.

"Did not, you Buffon!" Randy snapped back.

"QUIET!" Rioichi shouted all annoyed.

The two of them got quiet as Rioichi glared at them, Snowy backed away next to Sly. "You both have been so childish ever since you both need to grow up!"

"I know why these two are acting like this." Peach giggled. "They have a thing for each other, the real thing that happened Ellora was on her way to the bathroom but she stopped and was looking at Randy working out and she was blushing hard. Randy on the other hand, was listening to Ellora while she was singing in the shower."

"Wow thank you, Peach." Ellora said rolling her eyes.

"Your welcome." Peach giggled.

Sly nods his head and looks at his brother with a smirk, "So you have a thing for her huh, bro?"

Randy breathes heavily about to lose his temper, "Sly for the last time, I hate her and besides I don't date pint-sized girls, especially if they're a Lombax!"

"Woah…." Snowy and Carmelita said.

"Ouch." Daisy shaking her head.

"Uh-oh." Bentley and Murray said looking at Ellora.

Ellora's eyes widened and got offended, her face turned bright red, "Pint-sized?! I'll show you pint-sized you asshole!" She unbuttoned her and showed her D cup breasts to him. "Hmph, take that!" The guys eyes widened, Bentley fainted on the floor, Murray choked on his burger, Sly and Tennessee blushed hard looking away, Randy's eyes widened at the sights and began to blush hard.

"Oh God." Rioichi puts his hood on and looks away.

"Ellora!" Megan covering her up.

"You made Bentley faint." Penelope trying to fan Bentley. "Oh poor thing.."

Ellora then buttons up her shirt and storms into her room and slams the door behind her. The gang just stood there in the main room silent.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep, screw her and screw all of you." Randy said and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. The rest of the gang went back to bed except for Snowy and Sly, the two thieves were sitting by the window talking.

"So your father, James taught you martial arts?" Sly asked.

"Well actually our sensei, Master Roshi taught me martial arts, Taekwondo, and Karate." Snowy answered. "You and I share a lot of similarities with each other."

"I know we do." Sly agreed and places a hand on hers. "Snowy we will avenge you family and the Husky Clan."

"I know we will, as soon as this is all over, I'm going on a vacation." Snowy said.

"Hehe, you sure need it." Sly chuckled.

"So do you." Snowy giggled.

The two just continued their conversation until they both fell asleep.


	13. Snowy vs Venom

The morning was rising and today was the day for the gang plan their big Operation, Dark Webs. Snowy and Sly were still asleep in each other's arms by the window, Bentley and Penelope were in the living room trying to sketch the plan. Peach was making breakfast for the gang, Tennessee was adjusting his gun, Carmelita was in shooting range, Randy wakes up and goes in the kitchen and sees Peach and flirts with her.

"Hey there gorgeous, you sure know how to cook." Randy smirked.

"Well, I got it from my mama." Peach giggled.

"And the beauty." He said.

Ellora then comes out of her bedroom and walks to the kitchen then sees Randy flirting with Peach, she saw him place his hand on hers holding the spatula flipping the pancake. She growled then looks away from them both, then heard them talking.

"Jeez, that Lombax what's her face name, my God she got some serious issues." Randy shakes her head.

"Well I'm sorry last night, I didn't know she would do something like that, she's not really like that, I'm sure she'll feel better." Peach smiles looking at him.

"I doubt that I've seen better like Megan. At least, she doesn't be having her nose in business and knows how to handle herself" Randy said.

"Well, Ellora is the rookie of the gang so yeah, she's learning." Peach said, holding a plate in her hand.

"Well, that explains a lot." Randy sighs and drinks his coffee.

Ellora heard everything what he said about her and began to cry and goes back in her room and slams the door, Rioichi sighs and storms in the kitchen and glared at them. "Randy-san why did you say all that for, Ellora just heard everything you just said!"

Peach's eyes widened and covered her mouth, "Omg, Ellora I have to go talk to her oh no." Peach went to go talk to her, Randy ignores him and continues to drink his coffee in peace.

"So what she started it, I don't have time to deal with her and why should I care, she's the one always getting her into trouble here, not me."

"Well I'll give you that, but that's not the point, you didn't have to insult her like that, you go apologize to her." Rioichi said all demanding.

"Like hell I will!" Randy glared at him. "She own me an apology." Snowy and Sly came then came in the kitchen and sees Rioichi and Randy looking at each other.

"Oh boy." Sly sighs.

"What happened now?" Snowy asked.

"Randy-san and Peach were talking about Ellora and she heard them and now she's in her room crying." Rioichi said glaring at Randy.

"Bro, what's your deal?" Sly asked all irritated.

"What? It's not my fault she's a crybaby." Randy looks away drink his coffee some more.

"Randy, well you have to understand she's very sensitive." Snowy said,

"She wasn't that sensitive snapping and exposing her pint-sized breasts to the whole gang." Randy looking at her.

"Ok I'll give you that, but that's not the point, she did that because you offended her and made fun her breasts." Snowy said looking at her.

"Yeah well if she didn't call me names, this could've been avoided." Randy pointed out. "Well anyways let's eat already and get dressed we have a big operation today." The gang agreed and began to eat their meal and then went in their rooms to get dress. Penelope and Bentley were finally finished with the plan and called the gang in the room.

"Ok we have the intel we need, Venom has damaged this for the last time, and it's time bring this sucker down. Thanks to Bentley's tracking device he shot on Venom's neck we could be able track him easily. Sly, Snowy I need you both to gain access to the switches of his hideout, next we need to open his gate although the place filled with symbiotes and we need to create a distraction."

"My God, when don't villains have guards crawling around, why can't they make things easy for us?" Snowy asked shaking her head.

"Well they are the main villains and they always got back up anyways Snowy, Rioichi, Sly, and the rest of you will distract them as Megan uses her light arrow to bring down the electric door and there will be nothing to stop us to put this Symbiote King in his place, Viva New York everyone!" Penelope said.

"Yes!" The gang agreed.

Sly and Snowy leaves the hotel first to the access point and the two thieves went on the panels and began to run on it to make the gate open for the rest of them to get through.

"Very good you two, now we can advance to phase two now." Penelope as she and the gang made their way to them. The gang looked at where the dark clouds were on that hideout, Snowy then took the lead and made their way to Venom's hideout as they took a step the alarm went off and the symbiotes came and charges towards them.

"Let's rumble!" Snowy said charging towards them.

"Not without me you're not!" Kevin said coming out of the shadows and then smirked at Snowy. "Snowy Husky, still being the hero as usual."

"Kevin back off I'm here for Venom." Snowy glared at him with his fists.

"Snowy don't worry about him, I'll take him on." Randy smirked at her then glared at Kevin.

"LET'S PARTY!" Peach shouted.

"YEAAAAAAH!" The gang agreed and charges along with Snowy. Venom then appears before the gang, Snowy looks at him and then stands having her gloves ready to fight.

"Husky, you took a risk without being stronger, as the king I will the city of New York!" Venom said as he stretches out his claws.

"Over my dead ass body!" Snowy growled.

"As you wish."

The two began to charge towards each other, Venom sprang out his dark ooze webs with his claws aiming for Snowy's neck in his sneaky move, he aim his dark tentacles out at Snowy and whacked the female husky to the ground. She got up and used her ice showers aiming for his legs, he dodges and grabs her by the neck sinking his claws into her flesh blood having her face close to his mouth.

"I'm feeling hungry." Venom said squeezing her head having his mouth wide open for her to see the full view of his monstrous fangs.

"No...let go you..freak." Snowy struggles to break free from his grip.

Suddenly, Venom looked at Snowy's eyes glowing bright blue pulling back with a surprised look, "What?!" Venom's hand began to lose his grip giving Snowy a better chance at what she's transpiring.

Snowy's fangs began to show and her wings showed, the gang looked at their friend transforming into a creature. Venom then lost his grip when Snowy blasted him with her eye beam, making him hit though the walls. Snowy was in her full transformation she's also known as, Ice Snowy. Rioichi's eyes widened seeing the dark form of his primary love, Bentley fainted on Murray.

"What?" Carmelita all shocked.

"Snowy…" Ellora said softly reaching for her.

Venom then got up and sees Snowy in her form, "How is this possible, what is the meaning of this Husky!"

"A little power up to take you and Kevin down!" Snowy answered before she charged up her powers. Venom was slowly backing up before she made her final attack on him.

"I will not be defeated, Husky!" Venom yelled charging towards her with his black ooze tentacles.

Snowy smirked at him, "ICE RAGE!" then blasted him with her ice power.

Venom tried to cover himself with his web shield then, the symbiotes were gone from their hosts, Venom falls over unconscious glaring at her rubbing his head.

"Grrr...you won't get away with this, Husky. I will get my revenge on you and your...friends." He hissed before passing out.

Snowy turned back to her normal self, then smashed the door to get the pages of the Husky History, "This is mine, Venom you should-" Snowy looked around for Venom and saw he disappeared into the sewer pipes.

"He got away!" Daisy exclaimed in anger.

"But not his son." Randy smirked having him tied up.

Snowy smiled and then hears the cops coming in, she and the gang made their escape.

_Snowy's Pov…_

_So the gang and I have defeated Venom and his night of terror was over and we saved the citizens of New York, but he disappeared into the sewers before the cops arrived, but they managed to get Kevin and Anna into custody, it's what I can do for my sweet Captain Wolf. I also got a page of the Husky History that talks about my Native American ancestor, Tayanita Husky. Tayanta is the princess of the tribe that communicate with nature and she also invented the Nature Spiral, it helps you keep balance when around the trees. This great my heist almost complete, now to return home back to California, Grandma I'm coming home._


	14. The Eye of the Ancient Enemy

_Snowy's POV..._

_After the battle with Venom we returned to California only to find the city in chaos. The streets split in half, people running for their lives, I only know who was responsible for this….Ogre. Ogre, the Husky Clan's most hated enemy that lived for centuries and has hatred for the Clan's achievements. My father told me a lot about him. He had two forms, the first one is the ancient Ogre the second is his Dracula. He was also responsible for my ancestors' death as well. If your last name ends with Husky, then you know Ogre will end you in one piece. My main concern was grandma, how is she? Did Ogre get her? How was I going to save her? Now this is gonna be a showdown, but I don't know if my friends are ready but I know it's time to honor the Husky Clan and take down Ogre once and for all. _

Snowy and the gang went to the Santa Monica back to their hideout and sees everything still in place. Penelope os in her lab and sets back her equipment and gadget back while the Cooper Gang helped the girls as well to settle back in. Then they heard screaming, Ellora looked out the window to see where it was coming from.

"What was that?!" Carmelita asked.

"I don't know it sounded like a girl screaming." Snowy said.

"I'll go u guys keep coming up with something, somebody has to do something!" Ellora said and sprints off.

"Oh no you don't!" Randy runs and grabbed her. "You need to quit showing off and let Snowy, Daisy and I handle the work, rookie."

"He's right Ellora, who knows it could be a trap and we don't want you to get hurt." Penelope agreed.

"I'm not trying to show off I'm trying to help, why do u think we are all here to let snowy do everything on her own and sit on our asses watching her this is about teamwork and when we need to be there for her we are there for her." Ellora snapped.

"We're more useful than you are Lombax." Randy said. "Besides you always getting yourself into trouble anyways Snowy even agrees."

"Randy leave Snowy, out of this!" Rioichi hissed.

Ellora looked at Snowy sadly, "Snowy is that true?"

Snowy just stood there in silence and looks away, "You need stay put on this one Ellora…"

Ellora looked at her disgusted with her answer, "You know what Snowy, be like that...I only wanna help...sometimes I feel like I'm not part of the team!" She storms out the bedroom and slams it, then sneaks out of the window and sprints off to the location.

"I swear, she's so stubborn and rude!" Randy said breathing heavily.

"Just give her time to cool off, she'll be ok." Penelope said calmly.

"Randy, Daisy you're coming with me to what that scream was about." Snowy said fixing her boxing gloves.

"Finally some real action!" Daisy said flaming up her fists.

"Hehe, I know right? Randy smirked.

The three left the hideout to the scream scene. With Ellora, she hears the scream again and it was getting louder, she was getting close to the location "Don't worry I'm coming!" She said running to her or it, but when she reached it, a booby trap falls on her, and a group of mutants circled around her. Ellora uses her neon beam to blow them away, but more of them kept coming and coming towards her. Snowy, Daisy and Randy showed up and attacked the mutant.

"Snowy! Daisy!" Ellora exclaimed happily.

"You and I are going to have a long talk!" Snowy said in a serious voice one of the mutants to the glass wall!

Ellora stood there in silence and has her head down in shame. One of the mutants trying to hold Daisy down but Randy came from behind and kicked him to the ground, one of the mutants charged towards him Randy punched him knocking him out unconsciously.

"Daisy break Ellora out the cage!" Snowy demanded.

"You got it!" Daisy said smashing the gate open with her fists grabbing the female lombax.

"Thank you, Daisy." Ellora said gratefully.

"I'm going to kick your ass when we get back to the hideout!" Daisy said glaring at her.

"Huh?!"Ellora looked at her surprised.

Snowy then used a smoke bomb to make their escape back to the hideout. When they made it back to the hideout with Ellora Snowy glared at her, Daisy was cracking her knuckles and Randy had his arms folded with a serious look on his face and the gang looked at her all surprised.

"Snowy let me explain." Ellora said calmly.

"You almost got yourself killed what the hell were you thinking?!" Snowy asked angrily.

Ellora formed tears in her eyes looking at her, "everyone thinks I show off but I don't, I..I feel likes I'm not a part of the team when i have to sit around pushing buttons and what everyone else does is well…I think we don't get treated equally and..it hurts me to see u get hurt and also I wanna show I am part of the team and so can everyone else be…ur like my sister,u treated me she has and…I love u..ur my sister and I don't wanna lose u."

Carmelita puts her hand on Snowy's shoulder, "Chica, don't be hard on her, she just wanted to help."

"Yeah go easy on her, she's just the rookie." Peach added.

Snowy let out a relief sigh and looks at Ellora, "Ellora, u done well but just don't run off again, OK?"

"Ok Snowy, I'm sorry." Ellora hugged her. Snowy smiled and hugs her lombax friend back. Daisy shrugged and hugged her as well.

"That's it? You not gonna bitch about it Snowy?" Randy looked at her a serious confused look on his face. "Seriously?"

"Can we continue our final operation please?" Penelope asked all annoyed.

"Zip it mousie!" Randy snapped.

"Excuse me, Cooper?" Penelope snapped.

"Hey, you leave Penelope alone, Randy!" Ellora said getting in his face

"Oh zip it Lombax, if u would stop and trying to show off Snowy, Daisy and I wouldn't have to come after u!" Randy glared down at her. "You always doing thing you have no business to be doing, why don't you listen and be more mature for a change that should least put a smile on my face!"

"And you Cooper Gang are always interfering with our heist, why are you guys here anyways?!" Megan growled.

"Hey! We're here to help Snowy as well!" Sly snapped.

"Watch it ringtail!" Carmelita snapped.

"Snowy tell them to leave!" Megan demanded.

"I've had it with him, either he goes or I do!" Ellora growled. "You are getting on my nerves!"

"Fine I'll leave, rookie!" Randy said. "I wish I was an elephant that way I can use my ears cover my eyes that way I don't have to look at your face!"

"Ok that's it!" Ellora was about to punch him.

Snowy grabbed her wrist and shook her and then glared Randy and Megan. "Enough right now we need to focus on Ogre right now."

"I have the feeling these two have a thing for each other." Neyla smirked.

"I know right, the way they argue with each other." Tennessee agreed.

"Randy is lusting for each Ellora when she exposed her body two nights ao no?" Sir Galleth said looking at Randy with a smirk.

Randy's eyes widened blushing hard and had his fist in Galleth's face, "Galleth for the last time I don't like her and besides, I already got a crush her name is Deborah Harper, she's a hottie."

Ellora glared at him angrily, then looked sad and looks away pretending she didn't care, she hold back tears and walks out the room to the kitchen. Snowy noticed her lombax was feeling heartbroken and went to go talk to her.

"Hey, there are you ok?" Snowy asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ellora sighed sadly eating some ice cream.

"You really like him don't you?" Snowy looks at her friend.

Ellora nodded and let out tears eating her ice all upset not looking, Snowy then pulls her in for a hug and cradles her sobbing Lombax friend. "He just have a lot on his mind since he and Sly lost their parents, his parents were killed by the Fiendish Five just have a lot of anger to anyone that tries to hurt his little brother."

Ellora felt bad for him and wanted to talk to him. "I'm sorry Snowy, I didn't know, I guess I pushed him too far."

"It's ok just give him some time, ok?

"Ok."

It was nighttime and the streets were quiet and the ocean was calm and peaceful, the gang went to sleep. Snowy woke up in the middle of the night to go for a walk on the beach, she uses her ice shield to watch the house. Meanwhile, Randy snook out the hideout and was sitting on the tallest building looking at the city

"Look at this... looks at this city so damn sad violence everywhere, people running for their lives this is pathetic…" He said to himself.

As Snowy was looking at the ocean. The sky went dark and the tsunamis were RAGING, the thunder was loud and then the water was rising. Just then a dark devi figure was behind the clouds Snowy's eyes glared and sensed his presence she knew it was time. She stood there having her boxing gloves ready to fight.

"It's time…."

_**To be continued...**_


	15. The Final Showdown and Ending

The sky went dark and the tsunamis were RAGING the thunder was loud. Just then a dark figure was behind the clouds. Snowy's eyes widened and couldn't believe it, it was none other than, Ogre. The Husky Clan's ancient enemy stands before her, the Snowy was nervous about this, but stand firm waiting to approach her with a smirk on his face.

"HAHAHAHA SNOWY HUSKY!" Ogre shouted approaching her.

Snowy glared at him angrily, "Ogre the most cold-blooded enemy of the Husky Clan, also responsible for the death of my family."

"Hahaha sticking up for the Husky Clan, how adorable!"Ogre laughed and began to taunt her. "Too bad you won't be able to see them again."

"Something you don't have Ogre, you're filled with jealousy, hatred and pure evil, I'm taking you down!" Snowy said clenching her fists with ice.

"I shall put you out of your misery!" Ogre growled.

"Wait, Snowy!" A familiar female voice said.

Snowy's ears perked up and looked behind her and sees her grandmother running towards her. "Grandma?"

"Snowy, don't fight him he's too powerful for you to handle." Her grandmother said all worried.

"Grandma, I'll be fine it's me who he really wants, I'll put an end to him once and for all." Snowy smiles hugging her grandma then glared at Ogre. "Ogre this end here and now!"

Ogre then landed on the beach in his Ancient form showing his fangs and growled. "Time to die Husky!"

"With Pleasure!" Snowy charges up her fists.

The two began to have a one on brawl, the citizen of Los Angeles came to watch the battle in person. The news people appeared by the beach shore and they were at a good distance away from the two.

_News lady: breaking news, it appears to be a dark figure shape of a monstrous in sky waiting for war with Snowy Husky, I do fear for our Hero. The real question is where are the rest of the Husky Six?_

Penelope jumped and sees Snowy battling Ogre and woke up the girls. Randy saw the new and quickly went to the beach to help Snowy. William and Darcella saw Snowy battling Ogre, they got their guns and rushed out of the headquarters to the fighting scene. With Ogre he used his tentacles arms to grab Snowy by the waist, Snowy bashes him in the head and stabbed him in the neck with her ice knife.

"Give it up Ogre it's over!" Snowy said feeling weak.

Ogre let out at evil chuckle and glared at her, "Hehe think again Husky!"

She looked at him confused and saw what Ogre was doing her eyes widened when she saw him healing himself, the citizens were shocked and terrified of this sight and were worried for their Hero.

"Oh no, Snowy." Grandma mumbled sadly.

Ogre then teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the skies, Snowy trying to break free from his grip gasp. Grandma was seeing the whole thing, she was trying to reach for her granddaughter but some of the citizens were holding her back. Ogre smirked at her and began to sink his claws into her body, feeling her warm blood coming out of her body.

"AAAARRGGHH!" Snowy yelling in pain.

"Snowy...NOOOOO!" Grandma shouted in tears trying to reach for her.

The rest of the Husky Six came and sees her and rushed to the beach, then the citizens began to cheer for their arrival, Grandma Husky was happy more to see her friends. William and Darcella have arrived to the scene and sees Grandma with a briefcase, she gives it to them to take them to the Husky Six.

_News lady: I don't believe it appears that the Husky Six are in the scene, everyone!_

_This will be the greatest battle._

Daisy flames up her fists, Peach got out her twin pink hammers, Neyla got out her whip, Carmelita was aiming her shock pistol at Ogre, Penelope got her tech bombs, Megan aimed her lighting arrow to him and Ellora charging her fists with Neon. The Cooper made it as well and decided to help Snowy and the girls.

"OGRE!"Daisy shouted.

Ogre turned around and glared at the princess and saw a ball of flame coming towards him, he tried to block but instead he released Snowy. Rioichi sprints up in the air and catches her, he then sees Snowy was unconscious and hugs her tightly. He began to trail fingers through her hair, "Snowy, if you can hear me I wanna say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Whenever I see you see the blossom that sprouts in my heart. If you're the real blossom, you will put an end to Ogre and honor the Husky Clan.

Snowy slowly opened her eyes and looks into Rioichi eyes, "I...I was just resting my eyes."

"You shouldn't sleep on the job my blossom." Rioichi chuckled helping her up.

Ogre floats towards her and began to taunt her, "Where's that power your suppose to have, Ice Snowy, why not use it."

Snowy stood there in silence, she wanted to but she didn't want to do it in front of her grandmother and Sensei. Captain William and Darcella showed up to assist Snowy and the gang.

"Snowy, your grandmother told me to give you girls this." William said giving her the briefcase.

Snowy opened the briefcase and sees the Husky Clan's emblems, "Omg, she kept this safe all this time."

Each of the girls took their emblems, Daisy wore the flower, Peach wore the heart, Neyla wore the cat paw, Penelope wore the tech ball, Carmelita wore the diamond and Snowy took the snowflake emblem.

"This ends here and this ends now!" Snowy exclaimed charging up her emblems.

"Yes!" Daisy said feeling the flames.

"Yippie!" Peach all excited.

"I can feel it." Penelope said.

"Me too." Carmelita added.

"Time to do what we do best." Neyla smirked at Ogre charging up her powers.

Ogre's eyes widened and looked at Snowy's eyes glowing bright blue and the other girls emblems glowing as well pulling back with a surprised look, "What the emblems of harmony?!"

"That's right and we're going to take you down, ladies combine!"

The girls began to combine their powers together and made a warp hole in the sky. Snowy then turned into her devil form and teleported in front of Ogre and uppercut him and clenched her fists with ice and punched in the chest multiple times.

"FLAME RAGE!" Daisy shouted blasting her flames.  
"CUPID SLASH!" Peach shouted shooting hearts.

"DIAMOND SHOWERS! Carmelita shouted shooting him with her shock pistol.  
"EAGLE TORNADO!" Neyla uses her whip to make a tornado.  
"TECHNO-BLAST!" Penelope shouted blasting him with her bombs.

Mehan and Ellora decided to give to give the girls so they helped combined their powers." Let's help the girls, Ellora!" She said charging up her arrows. "LIGHTING ARROW!"

Ellora nodded and charges up her fists, "NEON FISTS!"

Grandma and the citizens of Los Angeles eyes widened when the girls formed the golden dragon. The girls gave their powers to Snowy, and the Snowy then charges towards Ogre with full rage and uses her fists to push him into the Dark hole. She had the golden dragon drag him into the dark hole and trapped him.

"SNOWY HUSKY YOU WILL DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Ogre shouted before he disappeared into the dark portal. The dark portal closed and he was trapped, the citizens began to cheer. The girls turned back to normal and Snowy sees her grandmother she slowly flies to her.

Grandma sees Snowy approaching her and reaches for her, "Snowy is that you?"

"Yes Grandma, I'm still the same except I'm an ice devil!" Snowy answered, floating down looking at her. "I didn't want you to see me like this because I didn't want you to be afraid of me.

Grandma smiled and hugged her happily, "You will never afraid of you, you did what you have to do sweetie and I'm proud of you."

"I even got back all the pages of the Husky Martial Arts History." Snowy said and has the book in her hands. "I did it…"

Grandma's eyes widened and sees the book and takes it and looks at her granddaughter with tears and joy. "Oh Snowy, if your father was here he, would be so proud of you."

"I know he would." Snowy said with a smile.

The female husky turned back to her normal self, she turns around and sees the gang running towards them.

"Snowy!" The gang said.

"It's over you guys." Snowy smiles in relief.

"We did it." Rioichi smiled and holds her hand.

The girls saw grandma and hugged her Snowy smiled and winked at William, the male wolf eyed widened and began to blush. The Cooper Gang smiled as they began to flirt with the girls, Snowy walks towards them, but Rioichi uses his cane to pull her in for a kiss. The female husky's eyes widened and slowly closes her eyes then wraps her arms around his neck, the gang smiled and cheered for them, William became a little jealous but was happy for her.

"Awwwww." The gang teased.

"Snowy, who's this handsome young man?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, Grandma this is Rioichi Cooper, I met him on our heist." Snowy answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hello there Grandma Husky, it's an honor to meet you." Rioichi said and bows."

"And these are the Cooper Gang, Sly, Randy, Bentley, Murray, Tennessee, and Sir Galleth." Snowy said.

"Howdy ma'am!" Tennessee tilted his hat.

"Nice to meet you, Grandma Husky." Bentley smiled.

"Hi Grandma!" Murray smiled and waves.

"Hey Grandma." Sly smiles and hugs her.

"Greetings Madame Husky." Sir said and kisses her hand.

"Grandma Husky, long time no see!" Randy smirked and hugged her.

Grandma smiled and hugs the two raccoons and blushes with Sir Galleth sweet charm. "It has been a long time, my goodness Randy you sure know how to keep in good shape.

"Hehe well I have stay that way if I still need to be the brawn still." Randy smirked fixing his gloves.

"Hey I'm the brawn, chump!" Murray growled.

"Prove it then hippo!" Randy ready to fight.

"The Murray will get you, RAAAAAGE!" Murray yelled and tackled Randy to the sand.

Neyla and Megan giggled, Rioichi and Bentley did a facepalm and the others smiled and shaked their heads. Daisy then grabbed the two by the ears and twisted it.

"Ow ow owwww!" The two yelled in pain.

"You both are the best now shut and let's celebrate!" Daisy said as she pushed Murray to Neyla and Randy to Ellora.

"Yeah!" The gang cheered.

The gang went down to the pier and had a party with all the citizens, and the rest of the crew. Murray looked at Neyla with a goofy smile and began to blush hard. The female tigress giggles and kisses him and purrs. Randy accidently have his hands on Ellora's hips, the female Lombax looked away blushing. Randy then pulls her in closer and began to trail his fingers through her hair, the female Lombax purrs and rested her head on his chest.

"Ellora...I wanted to apologize for everything, I was just having a lot of anger and I took it out on you and-"

"No Randy, I should be the one sorry, I didn't know what you were going through when you were little, I pushed you too far." Ellora smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Ellora, will you go out with me?" Randy asked her blushing.

Ellora's eyes widened and blushed as well."Yes I would love to, Randy Cooper." She said and kisses him.

The gang and citizens cheered and began to celebrate their victory.

_**Snowy's adventures continues…**_

_**So here's the Story of Snowy Husky: The Husky Clan. I hope you enjoyed it bye :)**_


End file.
